Inheritance of Skyrim
by Shadowmane2001
Summary: Skyrim is torn apart by Civil war, The Stormcloaks fight to free their land from Imperial rule. The Empire of Cyrodiil attempts to hold it's territory and crush the rebellion. A Condemned young man from a distant world, who's only crime was being born to the wrong man. Bonded with a Dragon, and forced to serve a dark king. What path will he take when he awakens in Skyrim.
1. Prelude, A light in the Darkness

Forward

This story assumes readers are very familiar with the Series of Video games, The Elder Scrolls, In particular Skyrim. As well as the series of Novels called The Inheritance Cycle Novel series which includes. Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, and Inheritance. Now that said these stories do contain spoilers from the Novels. And in such you have been warned. Instead of the default intro for Skyrim. I am basing the Start of the novel after a Mod I downloaded called Skyrim Unbound. That allows you to start ANYWHERE more or less. With out going through the Helgen Tutorial.

I am also going to include dialogue taken from the game Skyrim as well. With that said. The source for information I will be using is . I do want to point out that using the Skyrim Unbound Mod, I am actually writing the story as I play the Game in small sections. I may include entire quests, or over views. But I am going to also be listening to those who reply to my story with suggestions, as what paths to take, Although I do have my own plan in mind with regards to guilds, factions. But plans change. With that said, enjoy the story.

I pay special Thanks to the Respective owners and creators of The Elder Scrolls Video games, and The Novels of The Inheritance Cycle.

Inheritance of Skyrim

Prelude

A Light in the Darkness

by. R. Reichelderfer

Murtagh tossed and turned in his bed as nightmares ripped through his mind, reliving days or rather weeks of torture at the hands of Galbatorix. Captured by the twins when they betrayed Ajihad. The Trip to Uru'baen had been a nightmare, held by magic, they delighted in torturing him repeatedly. Attempting to force their way into his mind, all attempts which failed.

Finally brought before Galbatorix himself, To say he was less then happy was an understatement. Had murtagh not been the son of his favored servant. The punishment for refusing the King's friendship would have been death. Instead, Galbatorix who considered Murtagh much to Valuable to harm physically, was mentally linked to a prisioner. There Using spells to heal the prisoner's injuries, Murtagh spent three days enduring the pain of the man being flayed alive, his wounds healing as they were made.

Despite his training to keep people out of his mind, Murtagh could not keep the pain from becoming his own. After three days the link was broken and the man allowed to die. Finally Galbatorix revealed his most prized treasures. Two remaining dragon eggs, A Red and a Green one. The last dragon eggs in existence.

Galbatorix then presented Murtagh and to his horror and shock, The Red egg began to hatch. A young red dragon hatched for murtagh, who then bonded with him. Galbatorix gave him a chance to willingly offer his undying loyalty. When Murtagh refused, Galbatorix tortured the hatchling. For two weeks the pair held out, he could feel The young dragon try to endure, but finally... Murtagh broke. He gave his oath.

Murtagh at that point gave up. Galbatorix tore asunder Murtagh's mental defenses on his own, and discovered his true name, and with it, used it to extract various oaths of loyalty and obedience. And then informed him of his grand plans and schemes. Battered, broken, and beaten, Murtagh was sent to his chambers to rest for his training to begin tomorrow morning. And now that was where Murtagh had laid. Tossing, Turning living in a nightmare. As he dreamed the dark clouds of his nightmares parted, as he stood on a field of snow overlooking a forest, he heard the roar of a dragon. Turning around, he was blinded to see a massive dragon made of fire swooping down as he could feel Thorn jump into his arms.

The Fire dragon shined as bright as the sun, as it's taloned claws reached out and struck, The talon plunged into his chest as the dragon took to the sky snatching him up, Feeling as if some fire was being poured into his very being, he could feel the fire, but there was no pain. The Dragon carried him aloft away from the nightmares and the darkness. AS he began to fade from the dream he heard the dragon speak.

/~DOVAHKIIN ALOK!~/

And in that instant Murtagh awoke, not in the warm bed he had laid in, but in a bed roll, cold winter winds ripped through the tent? or hutch he was in. Murtagh found himself watching a flap open with gusting winds and he moves to get up confused, and cold. He shuddered as the wind ripped through the tent.

Murtagh found himself resting in a suit of Iron armor. Ancient, but well cared for. Which made no sense. At once his mind went to Galbatorix as in sheer frustration he howled out in madness, "I GAVE IN, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME MASTER?!" He wailed and screamed. grief and madness taking it's toil on his already battered mind.

The scream and mental anguish had awakened Thorn. The small red dragon jumped up as he came over to Murtagh, trying to comfort him. /~Murtagh?~/ Thorn's soft voice came between their mind link. Murtagh just broke down, crying, holding Thorn close to him, already something felt different. Holding Thorn. He looked around seeing an Iron Sword next to him, taking ahold of it. of it as he stood up and moved out side the tent. The air held scents and odors, even on the icey winds he was un familure with. Looking around he saw a small tent, beside a larger heavier tent made with thick furs.

There was a camp fire that was still smoking from the heat and what looked like some cooking meat left over. Thorn having been half starved instantly went over and knocked down a pot spilling what looked like two cooked phesants out of. The young red dragon with greed tore into one of them as he looked at a strange structure. Something he had never seen before.

It reminded him of dwarven works from his time in Farthen Dur, Instantly as he realized that Galbatorix had not forced an illusion upon him, he started to panic feeling a compulsion to return to his master. For Murtagh had given an oath in the Ancient Language to always return to Galbatorix No matter what. Panicking he looked around realizing that he was in the middle of no where. He realized he would need time to take stock of his location before attempting to return to Uru'baen.

Still he held out hope, Who had brought him here, all he could remember was the fire dragon, had someone used magic? Who, was it, where were they. Looking around he saw the forest and then turned his attention to the structure as for the moment the urge to return died down some. It wass like no dwarven structure he had seen and went up to inspect it. It looked like a Gate house and behind it was part of a mountain. Stone steps lead up to the metal gate as he peered inside.

The cold night air ripped through him and his armor, while it was uncomfortable, it was bearable as the armor was well insulated and covered with fur which kept him warm. Looking at the inside through the moon light he could see what amounted to gears in a clock, on the inside on the ground. In the middle of the room which was enclosed he could see a half circle with some type of lever in it? The material of the door was unlike anything he had seen. Some strange type of metal. A sound to his left caught his ear as he drew his sword. The sound came again as the sound of a Horse was heard.

"Thorn, Stay and hide!" Murtagh told his dragon who took the other Phesant into the large tent to shelter from the wind. It looked like he was on the ridge to a mountain as he carefuly moved through the snow over the ice covered rock. Surprised at the traction the boots he had gave him. As if the armor had been designed for these cold weathers. Looking between two rocks he could see a Horse, and at the feet of the horse lay a dead man or woman.

They had a massive greatsword on his back, as Murtagh carefully approached. Looking around making sure he was not being ambushed as he decended the path down to the body, he saw a large pool of blood on a rock, and on the ground as Murtagh got closer. Reaching out to try and settle the horse Murtagh managed to get the beast under control before he took stock of who it was.

To his surprise and shock was what he thought was an elf given the pointed ears, but when he turned the man over he recoiled in show at the face, It was no elf, Nor was it an Urgal. Urgals had horns on the side of their heads, This person, who ever it was had teeth juting out of his lower jaw, and his nose was slightly turned up. His skin had a green tone to it, as he bit his lip. And began to strip the individual of his armor, which was mostly fur armor, that greatsword, and some gold coins. Coins which Murtagh did not recognize. They were not imperial, nor surda, and they did not look of dwarven make.

There was the picture of a man on it, but not Galbatorix. At the Top of the coins read "The Empire is Law." The bottom of the Coin held the words, "The law is Sacred". It was no currency he had seen. There were a number of other coins as well, what looked like Copper and silver coins. Standing up he took the horse by the reigns and lead him back up the hill to the camp. Looking around He saw an outcropping of stone. and he decided to climb up and get a look at his surroundings. Then as he started he looked at the height and he figured, he could do it at sun rise. Looking at the stars, he noticed every single one of them was out of place. Not one matched up with what he remembered. Thorn gave a call from the tent as he looked and started to climb back in, fatigue, panic had taken it's tole, he would get a good night's rest then figure out where he was come morning.


	2. Chapter 1, The Cold Reality

Inheritance of Skyrim

Chapter 1

The Cold Reality.

By. R. Reichelderfer

Finally waking up to the incessant hunger, Murtagh looked around. He could see Thorn beside him resting as he was covered up in the blanket beside his rider. Finally as he gently nudged Thorn awake the pair of them looked around Both hungry. Thorn had been all but starved by Galbatorix, So the two bird had been wolfed down by Thorn. Slowly standing up, Uncovering himself Murtagh and Thorn went out into the daylight, it had to be nearly noon.

Looking to the Strong house he felt his stomach sour at how high the top of the mountain behind it was was and wanting to avoid climbing he spied the horse who seemed no worse for wear. The house was brown, with a thick coat of fur. The saddle had bags on it as he came over to investigate and finding a large bag with oats, Murtagh almost tore into it, but the nickering of the Horse made him reconsider. The bag had enough for two or three days for the horse. And he noticed some other provisions. Dried meat and fruit as Murtagh tried to offer some meat to Thorn the young dragon refused as his belly was still bulging some from the two birds he ate last night. Murtagh ate the meat and fruit as he started to drink down a few bottles of ale he found. The meat was good, as was the ale, but nothing he had tasted before.

looking around as he get the feed bag for the Horse to eat the oats placing it on the bit and bridle. Murtagh saw a rock outcropping behind the tent and it was high enough he could get to the top of with out too much effort. Climbing up, he knelt down as he had a good view of the mountains behind him as well as to the left and right, he couldn't tell what directions he was looking but all around was a thick conifer forest with ever green trees covered in snow, to his left he could see a ruined fort, in some tree clearing, smoke rose from the inside of the fort and beyond it leagues of forest.

Looking to his right gave him some more interest. The forest while spreading long came to an end, maybe four or five miles away, spreading into wide open plains. In the far distance what he could see appeared to be some sort of strong hold, very large, very high and thus large. It was not Urur'baen, that was for sure. But he felt the urge to go and explore due to the compulsion of his oath. Looking around Murtagh could not figure it out, if someone has rescued him... why were they not here? He gritted his teeth in anger. Lost and alone with Thorn. No notes, no map, nothing in the way of survival. Murtagh allowed the Horse to finish eating as he began to break camp.

-

Having gathered the small tent, the bedroll, he went around the area and found a number of Saddle backs with goods and supplies. Including a hood he was now wearing to keep his head warm. The bags and sacks had a couple of things he could use, some more coin, some clothes, a dagger made of steel, he put on his belt, even a leather shield. Finally when he was sure that he had everything he could carry on his horse he loaded the Stallion up. He was a fine steed, Strong, healthy. No sign of injury or ill treatment. He checked a few things and ran his hand over the fine brown coat. He was a healthy Bay stallion. His fetlocks were thick with hair and Murtagh smiled seeing no identifying marks on him chose to not to name him. Just in case someone claimed him.

Looking at Thorn he did not like the idea of Thorn in the open so exposed. More so in an area he did not know. So it took some effort but he managed to get Thorn wrapped up in a blanket to hide him as he put him on the horse's saddle in front of him, and mounted up. The Horse was unsteady as Murtagh put his weight on the stallion with the saddle backs packed up he began to move the stallion guiding him down the same trail he brought him up from the side of the mountain. He wanted a bow and some arrows but he didn't have one so he would have to buy or trade for one.

Keeping an eye on his surroundings he bit his lip as the stallion moved down the path and finally entered into the tree line. Kicking the sides of the horse gently Murtagh increased speed to a trot as the two moved through the thick Evergreen trees. Finally when he was sure they were not on the loose rock of that mountain, Murtagh picked up the pace to a gallop. Moving through the trees, Murtagh was surprised when they exited the forest onto the plains much sooner than expected, he could see for miles around as he slowly rode over the hill. The expanse of grass lands and the snow started to fade as he left the forest and soon hit over the grass.

As he rode out of the forest Thorn stuck his head out of the blanket to get a good look of the surrounding area. The Sun shined through the Sky as he slowly the horse to a slow canter. He did not want to tire the horse out too fast slowly as he rode through, he was amazed at the sights and sounds. He could see a mountain in the Distance beyond the large strong hold, nothing in his memory, or what he heard of matched the description of any place like in the empire. He had no idea or clue where he was.

As he looked around he could hear some sort of very large steps on the ground as he pulled his horse back. The sounds were of something massive, through the trees he could see something massive moving, as the creature came out of the forest Murtagh went wide eyed as he could see this massive beast. Covered in long shaggy brown fur. From the head of the beast it's nose was massively long, flawing about moving and sniffing the ground, the shaggy animal had four massive... tusks from it's face curved and elongated. Instantly Murtagh knew, he and Thorn were not in Alagaesia any more. The creature walked on four strong sturdy legs. The creature gave a bellow and it was enough to make Murtagh Kick his steed and bolt off into the distance. He did not know if it was hostile, nor did he want to know. He had never heard of any animal remotely like what he had just seen.

As he raced across the land Murtagh headed to the large stronghold riding hard and fast making sure he was out of sight of that beast. He covered Thorn up making sure his companion was not able to be seen. As he slowed his stallion down Murtagh wasn't sure how long he had been ridding but as he tore over the land he came into the sight of what looked like a Stone road. Looking back to make sure the Beast had not been following him, he exhaled allowing his stallion to slow his heart beat as the two cantered to the road. Looking around the place Murtagh kept his eye out for being ambushed. Coming up the road he could see what looked like a windmill and a farm. And on the road what looked like a wagon stuck with a very large crate in the back of the wagon. What captured his focus more was a guard approaching his way on patrol.

The guard was dressed in what Murtagh could see was what amounted to a light military uniform. The shoulders had armor chain over it, as the over all tunic was layered in leather with armored strips of metal. He had a Bow and quiver on his back along with a sword at his left hip. he was walking with the posture and experience that told Murtagh he was a trained soldier. But the uniform was nothing like that of Galbatorix Armor. Nor Surdan armor. Slowly as he stilled Thorn he asked the Guard. "Forgive me sir, Last night my horse got spooked and I spent most of the night trying to chase him down. Could you tell me where I am?"

The guard looked up at him and with a fairly deep voice said. "Ended up getting lost did ya?" There was a soft Chuckle, as the guard said, "You are in the Hold of Whiterun. The City of Whiterun is over there if you follow the Road it will lead you around to the main gate, traveler. If you need bed and a meal, The Bannered Mare is a good place to stay. You can get better armor and weapons at Warmaidens as well." The guard said. Murtagh had never heard of any place like Whiterun, or Hold of WhiteRun. Something in the pit of his stomach told him he wasn't in Alagaesia any more. Maybe some how he was magically brought or sent to another part of the world?

Thanking the guard Murtagh turned his Horse to move out of the guard's way and move on. As he began to follow the road he came upon the wagon and heard the man who was dressed as a Jester scream out,

"Agh! Bother and befuddle! Stuck here! Stuck! My mother, my poor mother. Unmoving. At rest, but too still!" The outburst caught Murtagh by total surprise. It made the Horse start causing the Jester to turn around looking at Murtagh. Looking into his brown eyes Murtagh could see the fact that his eye held an insane gleam to his eyes as Murtagh swallowed as he could feel Thorn encourage him to try and help and against his better judgement he asked.

"Is something the matter?"

"Poor Cicero is stuck. Can't you see? I was transporting my dear, sweet mother. Well, not her. Her corpse! She's quite dead. I'm taking mother to a new home. A new crypt. But... aggh! Wagon wheel! Damnedest wagon wheel! It broke! Don't you see?"

Very true that the wagon wheel was broken as Murtagh asked against his better judgement. "Is there something I can do to help?" He had intended to help by sending someone from the city, but the Jester said prancing around. In all Despite the insane gleam in his eye which could have been an act Cicero said.

"Oh. Oh yes! Yes, the kindly stranger can certainly help! Go to the farm - the Loreius Farm. Just over there, off the road. Talk to Loreius. He has tools! He can help me! But he won't! He refuses! Convince Loreius to fix my wheel! Do that, and poor Cicero will reward you. With coin! Gleamy, shiny coin!"

The idea of getting more money appealed to him as he looked to Cicero and then the Farm, Murtagh said. "I will do what I can to convince him." Turning the horse to the right Murtagh lead his stallion up the path to the farm. Looking around it was fairly massive. Well kept, and the crops doing very well. Unlike many farms in the Empire he had seen, the farm house actually looked well maintained. Indicating that where ever he was, the empire wasn't taxing people to near death.

Riding up the path careful of the crops, cabbages, potatoes, wheat. He could also see cows, goats, and chickens as well. On the porch Murtagh could hear the man and woman talking about some old burial, and the man not wanting his wife going there. As he rode up to the farmhouse he heard the farm exclaim. "And what do you want?"

"The Um, little man really needs help with his Wagon."

"That Cicero feller? Hmph. Tell me something I don't know. Crazy fool's already asked me about five times. Seems he's not satisfied with my answer. Why can't he just leave us alone?" The Farmer scoffed. He was dirty and showed signs of hard word. His clothes were decent, not like the rags some people were made to wear.

"I am sure he will pay you for your help."

"Pay me? You think this is about money? Have you seen the man? He's completely out of his head. A jester? Here, in Skyrim? Ain't been a merryman in these parts for a hundred years. And he's transporting some giant box. Says it's a coffin, and he's going to bury his mother. Mother my eye. He could have anything in there. War contraband. Weapons. Skooma. Ain't no way I'm getting involved in any of that." The suspicion in the man's voice was apparent.

The talk of war contraband made Murtagh nervous. War, young, healthy strong men were forced to serve in the army, Murtagh expected the same here. But regardless he still needed coin. Once he was out of the city he would be able to head into the wilderness and hide there for a good long time while Thorn grew, until he reached a size large enough to carry Murtagh away from this place.

With a soft exhale, "You know you should really help him." Murtagh said,

"What? And just who in Mara's name are you, anyway? Hmm? Come here, telling me my business. And for what? To help a... a... a fool!" Murtagh had an inkling of what he was meaning.

"He's someone in need of help, and you know you should help him." Murtagh said firmly. He tried to make himself believe it, but wasn't sure how he came across the the Man's face seemed to soften and then turn more to understanding.

"Look, I... I... You're right. You're right. Feller might be nutters, might not. But fact is, he needs help. I turn him away, what kind of man am I, hmm? Look, um... Thanks. And I'm sorry for my neighborly reaction. If you talk to Cicero, you be sure and tell him I'll be down to help soon." The man's disposition seemed to Chain as he started to talk to his wife that he needed to get his tools. Heading inside as Murtagh turned to ride down the path, Murtagh returned to Cicero and told him the good news.

Prancing about in ecstasy, Cicero said, "Oh stranger! You have made Cicero so happy! So jubilant and ecstatic! But more! Even more! My mother thanks you! Here, here. For your troubles! Shiny, clinky gold! A few coins for a kind deed! And thank you! Thank you again." A fairly large bag was handed to Murtagh as he nodded and began to ride off. Looking into the bag of coin he could see it was all gold coins. There had to be More gold there then Murtagh had ever had in his life. Perhaps Cicero was a smuggler, or just very skilled at his job, but Murtagh didn't care, all he wanted was to get to the city and get supplies and some good food, and escape. He could feel Thorn seem to be pleased with his attempt to help Cicero.

As he rode around the hold it was massive, at least a third the size of Uru'baen, the area was breathtaking. Tundra plains as far as the eye could see, the roads well maintained. Cared for. Mountains all around, to the far north, south, east, and west. The West had to be one of the largest mountains he had ever seen. Even the Beor mountains paled as he looked up in wonder.


	3. Chapter 2, Dragonborn Awakened

Inheritance of Skyrim

Chapter 2 Dragonborn Awakened

By. R. Reichelderfer

Coming out of Warmaidens Murtagh was surprised at how well the armor he now had fit him. Steel Plate armor, a Fine steel sword, Large steel shield, and a Bow with nearly fifty arrows. Adrianna had everything he needed. But sadly he didn't have enough coin to pay for it all. Full plate was highly expensive, and steel armor was almost as good.

So after getting a room at the Bannered Mare, Murtagh with some reluctance had spent most of the day running errends back and forth. Thorn was safely inside the room at the Bannered Mare under the Bed he had been munching on some dried meat and drinking water.

As long as he stayed Still and Quiet he would not be discovered. Whiterun was massive, there had to be thousands of people in the City. No he was not in Alagaesia anymore. He had seen elves wandering about in the City at the Drunken Huntsman, at the markets and stalls. Adrianna had told Murtagh that Eorland Grey-Mane had been looking for a set of Ancient Nordic Armor, The very armor Murtagh was wearing, so with some bartering and haggling Murtagh was able to get enough gold for the Armor at Warmaidens. Barely.

He was impressed with the Skyforge. There was something special about it, he could feel the power. Finally once he had the gold he needed he had decended from the Companion's Forgemaster. Then much to his annoyance, he had been stopped by a stocky, man in that military Armor, and an older man who looked like some sort of fat pompous noble. The young Man then asked point blank.

"BattleBorn or Grey-Mane?"

Much to Murtagh's annoyance he learned that the War was in fact a Civil war. Apparently the Country Skyrim, was part of an empire, and there was a civil war. Whiterun was in the middle and divided as well. Apparently the two most predominate families The Battleborns, who were Imperial supporters, and their rivals the Grey-Manes supported the Rebel faction lead by some Ulfric Stormcloak. Apparently Ulfric murdered the High King, and was trying to secede from said empire.

And now he was being questioned on who he was loyal to. Murtagh Flat out told him, he was loyal to himself. And when he was told that was the wrong answer, Murtagh told him. "I am loyal to myself. And if the goods are high quality, and the prices reasonable, I'll buy and sell from whom I damn well please. I am not taking sides, nor will I get involved in your petty family feuding." And Murtagh very bluntly left the two men as he headed back to Warmaidens. It took an hour or so for the armor to be fitted and adjusted. But now, he was clad head to toe in Full plate armor. Fine quality, Adrianna threw in a Steel sword, Bow, and the arrows for free. Claiming he needed a break.

With the Shield over his shoulder Murtagh headed back to the Bannered Mare. The Night air came to him and as he looked around he looked up at the moon, and dropped his shield. Not moon, Moons. There were two in the Sky as he stood there. Both of them lined up, a smaller moon, and far larger moon rose into the City. After staring for a few moments, most likely looking like an idiot. Finally he came over and picked up his shield after it had rolled away. He headed back to the Bannered Mare wanting to get back and close to Thorn before someone discovered the young dragon.

Through out the day Murtagh had heard tales and stories of dragons. How a big black dragon had destroyed a city named Helgen, about how dragons had returned, and how many thought it was madness. Murtagh had a vested interest to get out of the City this Night, but he was also extremely tired. Moving up the street he saw a man in iron armor resting against a wooden post. He had a beard that had a tie in it at the bottom of his chin, with long blond hair tied into a pony tail. Moving past him Murtagh heard him say, "Dun let muh Pa and muh brother bother ya, We Battle-Borns have been here since the beginning. Along with the Gray-Manes. Our families been close as kin for generations. But Ulfric Stormcloak's uprising has divided us. Now seems we can scarce look at each other without comin' to blows. Petty and foolish, that. They're sayin' dragons have returned to Skyrim. Now that there, that's a real problem."

Turning to the stranger Murtagh said sharply, "They had best be careful, or they may find a Grey-Mane supporter who voices their support with a blade, rather than words." That raised the brow of the man as Murtagh continued onto the Bannered Mare. Once inside he could see a large number of patrons as well as a man playing a lute next to a woman who seemed to be rather annoyed at his presence. She stood up as she pushed the lute player away he laughed and said loudly,

"Oh Carlotta, You fiery young Widow, Your heart will be mine, I'll conquer you as a True Nord conquers any Harsh beast!" It only made her Scoff. Annoyed Murtagh walked up approaching the Lute player, said trying to cool his fiery attitude.

"You need to stop this, she is clearly not interested in you." Murtagh said trying to be diplomatic about it. But the bard laughed, and with a fairly loud voice, "What did you just say? All I heard was the sound of jealousy." Taken back by the Statement the smirk on the Bard's face broke Murtagh's temper.

Without warning he used his steel plate gauntlet and struck him in the gut knocking the wind out of him making him keel over. Grabbing hold of his hair Murtagh yanks his face down as he brought up his right knee allowing the Bard's face to impact the protective kneel plate breaking his nose, letting go of his hair Murtagh used his left hand to back hand the bard as hard as he could knocking him back and into a table breaking it in two.

The entire room had jumped back as Murtagh asked very firmly. "If you are looking for a 'hot' time, there is a fire pit in this room I can introduce you to." Murtagh said as the Bard's face, broken, bloody and spitting blood, "Alright you win you win, on my honor, Carlotta won't have to worry about me again."

Spitting at the Bard Murtagh drew his sword, "Your Honor, What honor?" Bringing the edge and point of the blade to his throat Murtagh said, "Your life?" Almost making the Bard Soil himself.

"On my Life, Carlotta won't have to worry about me again." He said backing against the wall as Murtagh started to head upstairs, before vanishing Murtagh Looked to the Woman he was wooing and simply nodded to her, as the Bard coughed and attempting to salvage his pride moved off to a dark corner. The room was held in a stunned silence at what Murtagh had done.

Getting upstairs Murtagh walked to his room and making sure the room was still secured, he began to walk inside closing and locking the door behind him. He could feel Thorn as the dragon came and then jumped up onto the bed and then into Murtagh's arms as the two held each other closely before settling down to sleep for the night.

Come morning Murtagh had woken up, had a meal in his room privately. He had also gotten a large backpack so that he could put Thorn in carrying him out of the City. Getting in his armor, it wasn't as hard as he expected. The armor was almost like pulling on a pair of clothes. Very bulky clothes, but fairly easy. Murtagh's goal now was to get out of the city as quickly as possible. As he opened up the backpack Murtagh helped Thorn into the pack as he whispered. "It's alright, we will be out of the city soon enough." Closing the pack Murtagh picked it up and placed it on his back and he hefted it up as he gasped. "Much heavier and you won't be so easy to carry." Thorn gave an indignant Squeak, and settled down. Picking up his helmet, strapping his dagger to his belt, putting his sword on his belt and grabbing his shield Murtagh began to leave the room after getting his Bow. Thankfully his quiver was on his backpack. Tossing the owner a gold coin he headed for the door.

Stepping out into the sunlight Murtagh saw a number of people in the market place, including several guards and the two Battle-Born clan members talking with some guards. Walking down and into the middle of the Market, Murtagh watched a number of the guards suddenly draw their weapons and approach him. The Two Battle-Born simply sneared at Murtagh as one of the guards said, "You have been accused of Crimes against Skyrim and her people, What say you in your defense?"

Looking at the Battle-Borns Murtagh bared his teeth as the guard said, "Drop your weapons, and pack, we'll be taking any and all stolen goods from you!" At that point Murtagh Knew Thorn was going to be discovered as there was a massive Gust of Wind behind him as he heard some on scream out.

"DRAGON! Run for your Lives!"

Turning around Murtagh watched as a Dragon, almost twice the size of Saphira from when he last saw her, landed on the roof of the Bannered Mare. Taking the opportunity to bolt the dragon roared out as Arrows flew at the dragon with a number impacting the dragon's hide and bouncing off. Murtagh was taking the chance to escape from the city. But as he ran down the path to the main City Gate he watched the Dragon fly off in front of him turn around and land over the gate. Murtagh watched as the Dragon looked right at him and roared, "DOVAHKIIN!" And then opening his maw, Murtagh Ducked to the left as he got behind a Stone building that protected him from fire, Grabbing his dagger he slit the straps to his backpack and Thorn clawed his way out of the back pack and ran up under the building to hide. Taking an Arrow from his quiver Murtagh watched as the dragon came around the corner as he drew his bow back and with a focused aim, launched the arrow just as the dragon opened his mouth placing the arrow into the roof of it's mouth making him recoil.

The Dragon's scales were a stoney gray and dull as Murtagh lunged out of the corner with murder in his eyes. Having two arrows drawn Murtagh could see the dragon was build very much like Saphira, two wings, four legs. As he launched the two arrows at the dragon. One bounced off the hard boney scales of the dragon as the other one actually landed in his eye. Making the dragon roar out in pain and agony. Murtagh ran behind the Buildings as the Dragon pursued him. He could hear guards yelling and shouting as he stowed his bow and drew his sword leading the dragon out into the open market. The Dragon did not bother to come around the Corner, he chose to bust through the building knocking it down as he came at Murtagh with snapping jaws. and rending claws. Suddenly an intense burst of cold came from the dragon's mouth biting into Murtagh's skin, this cold was unnatural, instantly chilling him to the bone. Bringing his shield up offered little help as the Dragon lunged.

Reacting more on Instinct Murtagh bashed with his shield knocking the dragon's face out of the way as he slashed with his sword striking just behind the jaw as the blade cut deeply into the soft scales, slicing deeply as a massive spurt of blood escaped from the wound. Fighting against the Numbness Murtagh pulled the Blade back and then plunged it into that wound, he could feel the muscle and sinew slice and yield to the sword. As a massive gout of blood escaped spraying over Murtagh's armor and then he felt something just snap as the tension in the dragon just faded away very slowly.

The dragon's wound pumped out more blood, gallons of the sanguine fluid flowed out on to the ground as the dragon just fell down giving a death rattle. Staggering back, Cold, number as he saw the dragon was covered with arrows, and then he felt strange, as if some massive surge of energy was flowing into him. That was when he noticed the dragon's scales and hide were starting to burn and turn to ash. People yelled for them to get back, as Murtagh watched as ribbons of smoke and energy swarmed around him, filling him with warmth, and soothing the cold he felt. What he could only describe as pure power flowed into his body as he screamed out a single word.

"FUS!"

And with it came a wave of force from his voice knocking aside the dragon's body as the scales, and muscles converted into the energy flowing into him. When the swirling energy stopped, Murtagh watched as the dragon had been reduced to a skeleton with few scales remaining. As he collected his thoughts he heard the crack of thunder, followed but ancient and mystical sounding voices. It instantly caught his attention turning to the tall mountain to the West as the Voice called out.

"DOVAHKIIN!"

Turning to a Guard who came to him as Murtagh was ready for trouble, as the guard said, "I can't believe it, You're Dragonborn!"

Still terrified of being arrested, "Dragonborn? what do you mean?"

As The guard set about explaining he could see the two Battle-Born clan members looking at Murtagh with absolute shock, but also fear and a little disgust. "In the very oldest tales, Back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, The Dragonborn would slay Dragons and Steal their powers. That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that Dragon's power."

"I don't know what happened," he said still flushed from the rush of energy he got from the dragon. Murtagh said very concerned for Thorn, as he reached out to search for his companion's mind. He could feel Thorn, and could tell someone had found the pack Thorn had clawed his way out of as the Guard continued.

"You can shout now, you couldn't before. That proves you must be Dragonborn."

There was a very large crowd gathering around Murtagh making him very nervous. There came shouts from some place as Murtagh instantly knew Thorn had been discovered. Pushing his way in a panic, Thorn scrambled out from cover and began to run as fast as he could while Murtagh watched a guard bring up an Axe to take a swing at Thorn. Feeling the power come in his throat he roared out once more.

"FUS!" As the wave of force came to hit the guard as Thorn jump into Murtagh's arms as he draw his sword pointing it at the guards, "First one to harm this Dragon DIES!" He roared out.

This Caught all them off guard as he watched a Dark skinned elf come down the stairs in bright emerald green armor with an entourage of soldiers. She held a command of high authority as she called out. "Stand down all of you! NOW" As the guards who had their weapons drawn, looked at her she narrowed her blood red eyes and then demanded. "NOW What has happened? We got word of a dragon attack, and now some Dragonborn?!"

Finally one of the Guards approached the Dark Elven lady and told her of the events. Claiming that The Battle-Borns said that Murtagh had stolen the armor from someone in Whiterun. At that point Eorland Gray-mane Came forward. "No, he was sent to me by Adrianna knowing I was looking for Ancient Nord Armor, so he could buy the armor."

Adrianna then came forward, and said she had personally sold and fitted the armor to Murtagh. Gave him his Sword, Bow, and arrows free of charge. At that point they explained what happened when he came out of the Bannered Mare, and then to the attack and slaying of the Dragon. As well as the fact they believed Murtagh was Dragonborn, then the Greybeards calling for Murtagh.

The Dark Elf listened as in her stern voice. "Jarl Bulgruuf will want to speak with you. As for your... Pet Dragon."

That got a snarl out of Thorn as Murtagh said, "He's no more a pet than..." Murtagh bit his tongue. Wanting to call her a harlot as the two glared at each other.

"As for your Dragon. Keep it under control. Now follow us." She said as Murtagh held his ground.

"You can come of your own free will, Or the guard can beat you into submission and we can take you there in Chains." She said very coldly.

Looking around at nearly four dozen guards Murtagh hadd to relent. "Alright." He would last maybe a minute at most with so many guards, and most likely Thorn would be killed leaving him little choice but to comply.


	4. Chapter 3, Legends and Lore

Inheritance of Skyrim

Chapter 3

Legends and Lore

by. R. Reichelderfer

Heading into Dragon's reach Murtagh had half a dozen guards behind him, and in front of him another half dozen in front of him. The housecarl, Irileth as he heard her was tall, no nonsense. As they entered the palace Murtagh could see the fine wood carved posts on both side of a grand rug, that covered the stairs leading up to a large dining area. As they entered into dining area Murtagh had Thorn walking beside him as the guards began to fall back behind Murtagh, Thorn, and the Dark elf. The Battle-Borns and Grey-Manes had followed them as well.

In the middle of the room in a well insulated Stone depression was very much a large cooking or fire pit to help warm the palace room up. On either side were tables set with fine dining set upon white cloth. Looking up beyond the fire pit, there was a massive dragon Skull over the throne of the palace. On it sat a man who looked very serious, tall, strong,. Beside him was a massive Two Handed Axe. It was black, shined like a sliver of midnight with golden gilding on it. The man had beside him what Murtagh described as wizard robes.

"An actual Dragon hatchling." He said approaching Murtagh focused on Thorn, The man on the Throne said, "Farengar, I don't think..." But it was too late, Murtagh summoned the power in his throat and once more used his new power.

"FUS!" And the blast wave knocked dust, dirt as well as knocking the wizard off balance. Drawing his sword at the Wizard Murtagh threatened, "Come near Thorn and I will take your head off your shoulders."

That of course made the guard escort draw their weapons as the Jarl lifted his hand and it made the guards stand down. "Farengar, Come back here." His voice harsh as the wizard had recoiled bringing his hands up charged with lightning.

"Jarl?!" The Wizard said questioning his leader as Murtagh held his blade at the ready. Still the wizard backed off. The Jarl exhaled as he turned to address Murtagh.

"So it is true. You are Dragonborn. And it was you the Greybeards were summoning" He understood to premise around it but Murtagh had no clue what they were talking about.

With a bit of anger Murtagh asked, "Will someone please tell me what this Dragonborn is? Who are the Greybeards?"

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice - the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift." Jarl Bulgruuf said as he sat down in his Throne. As he did a man coming out from around the corner spoke up with enthusiasm.

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound after you slayed the dragon? That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in ... centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!"

A balding man came up with a thin mustache and goatee "Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as he may be, I don't see any signs of him being this, what, 'Dragonborn.'"

The man who was in what looked like very light armor that barely offered any protection replied. "Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant... these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!" He was fairly annoyed at the smaller man as Murtagh was left out of the loop. Thorn moved in front of Murtagh sitting down at his feet.

The Jarl spoke up "Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci."

Listening to the assistant "I meant no disrespect, of course. It's just that... what do these Greybeards want with him?"

BalgruufSpoke up at that point. "That's the Greybeards' business, not ours." Turning to address Murtagh he said. "Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue? You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor."

Coming beside the dark elven lady spoke up, "With all due respect my Jarl, there is still the matter of why this man found the hatchling dragon, and more importantly if that dragon was it's mother."

The Jarl looked to his house carl and nodded. "Indeed." Turning his eyes to Murtagh the Jarl was conflicted. Dragonborn or not.

"No, Thorn is not from the dragon that attacked the City."

"And how are you going to Prove this?" The Dark Elf said.

Loosing his temper Murtagh Said with a Snap. "Because I and Thorn are not from Skyrim!"

"I think that begs the question, where are ya both from?" the Jarl asked.

Realizing that the Oath he held to Galbatorx would keep him from revealing anything of his master. Because he would want to conquer this land as well. Murtagh had to offer some explanation.

"I come from a land called Alagaesia. Thorn hatched there."

"I have never heard of Alagaeisa. Atmora, Akavar, but Not Alagaesia." Farengar had said firmly.

"It's a distant land. All I know is that Thorn hatched for me there, and after going to sleep I woke up out in the wilderness. I never heard of any place called Skyrim."

It had taken only a moment for Murtagh to realize that he had made a mistake because the Jarl at that point asked. "What do you mean Hatched for you?"

Murtagh bit his tongue as the Jarl looked into his Jarl could see Murtagh was both frightened and anger. Choosing to approach Murtagh as he would one of his children rather than a stranger. "I can see you are scared lad, barely a few years into adult hood. I'll tell you what I tell every one who comes before me. I appreciate honesty, That will get you farther with me than anything else." Balgruuf said.

With some resignation Murtagh could only relent. "Alright. But keep in mind what I am about to say is an incomplete history." Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "Thousands of years ago, the elves of my lands made a pact with the dragons after a series of long and bloody conflicts. To seal the pact, the elves and dragons combined their powers in magic and wove a binding enchantment that bound both races. This allowed for the creation of the Dragon Riders. At first the Riders and their Dragons simply kept the peace between the Elves and Dragons. But they also became protectors of Alagaesia. When Humans arrived in Alagaesia, The Elves included humans."

The Jarl listened intently despite his relaxed posture he was listening for the tell tale halts that one is spinning a wild tale. But so far, Murtagh's story was either very well rehearsed, or was the truth. "The Riders stood for about three thousand years protecting Alagaesia, until one of their own, A rider named Galbatorix, had his original dragon killed. Driven insane by the loss. He murdered a young rider, stolen their hatchling dragon. And with dark and foul magic, bound the hatchling to him. Then all but destroyed the Riders slaughtering the entire dragon race."

"What became of this... Galbatorix?" Farengar asked.

"He became King of Alagaesia. What else." Murtagh responded.

"Alright, I can hear in your voice that you are speaking the truth." Murtagh was surprised that Balgruuf had believed him. This gave Murtagh some small comfort as the JArl asked. "Now where did... Thorn's egg come from."

"Let's just say, Galbatorix didn't slay all the dragons of Alagaesia." Murtagh was truthful of that, but when the Jarl looked at him to press for more information. Murtagh simply gave a sour look. As if he had explained enough. Apparently not wanting to offend him, the Jarl asked.

"Now your Dragon. As he grows he won't be come a danger to my city will he?"

That question caught Murtagh off guard. "No, Thorn's as intelligent as you or I. And Saphira... Another dragoness. Joined to my Brother Eragon. She was strong willed, opinionated, but no. She never displayed anything I would call hostility or violence."

Murtagh and the Jarl studied each other for a period of time. Finally he spoke. "You have done my city a great service Dragonborn, and Dragon Rider by protecting it from the dragon that attacked. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It is the highest honor I can bestow upon you that is within my power." A woman in steel armor began to approach from out of the shadows as Irileth was shocked at Balgurrf's declaration. "I grant you Lydia as your personal Housecarl, and the property of Breezehome as your residence in the City. While you are Thane of Whiterun, I want you to understand. That I will hold you responsible for any harm your Dragon Thorn causes."

The declaration made Murtagh uneasy. "What if another dragon shows up and attacks?" Murtagh asked. He knew the Jarl was simply trying to curry favor with him.

At that point the Wizard Farengar spoke up. "Sooner or later another dragon will come regardless. Dragon attacks have been on the increase since they were sighted returning after hundreds if not thousands of years."


	5. Chapter 4, Recollections

Inheritance of Skyrim

Chapter 4,

Recollections

by R. Reichelderfer

Murtagh was fairly annoyed with how the events of the day had turned out. The Jarl was upset with both the Grey-Manes, and fact that the Battle-Borns had lied on him, and then the Grey-manes had attempted to pull him into their circle, pointing out to the Jarl how underhanded they were.

The Jarl apparently had been having through with them both. From what Murtagh understood was that Balgruuf the Greater had not thrown his lot with either side in the Civil war. Claiming to Murtagh, "I'm on the side of Whiterun. No doubt General Tullius and his friends in the Empire will tell you that I owe them my loyalty, and perhaps I do. Ulfric Stormcloak would say that I owe my allegiance to the Nord people as they fight for Skyrim's independence. Perhaps this is also true. The day might come when I am forced to draw my sword for one side or the other. But that day has not come yet."

Then came that insane preacher, claiming him proof of Talos greatness, and how the Gods were angered at their abandonment of the worship of Talos. That involved Murtagh trying to leave, but when that Preacher grabbed hold of Murtagh and demanded to know if he worshiped Talos or was Talos reborn. Murtagh pushed him away, of course the preacher was arrested, trying to proclaim Murtagh the second coming of Talos. Murtagh was clearly upset. The Jarl at that point explained to Murtagh exactly how important he was. That both sides, Imperial and Stormcloaks would attempt to curry favor with him, if he truly was Dragonborn. It would even attract the Thalmor's attention.

Balgruuf explained that as the Dragonborn, Murtagh would be the focal point for which the war would hinge on. And which ever side he took, Imperial or Stomcloak, could prove decisive. Add into the fact that he was effectively an Elite warrior from a distant land. A Dragon Rider, He and Thorn would most likely assure victory for which ever side of the war he took. Balgruuf offered Murtagh the use of Dragonsreach for Thorn's home. Balgruuf after he learned that Thorn at six months would be at least ten feet tall at the shoulder insisted that Thorn remain in the Dragon's Reach when he comes to Whiterun.

The great porch was massive. Murtagh had learned that it had been designed to hold a Captive dragon. Numinex, The great yoke which held him was still high in the air. Locked in place as great chains held it high and tight. Murtagh commented how foul of a mood he would be in if he found Thorn in that yoke. Once alone, Balgruuf told Murtagh he had no intention of harming Thorn. Balgruuf told murtagh that by now the Grey-Manes and Battle-Borns had sent messages to General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak. And beyond a doubt, sooner or later the Thalmor would also hear of him. And more importantly Thorn. Balgruuf told Murtagh that he would protect Thorn for as long as Thorn did not prove dangerous. Murtagh told the Jarl he would hold him to that promise, as long as Murtagh remained in good standing with the laws of Whiterun, which were laws of Skyrim in general. Murtagh would be free to come and go from Dragonsreach when he desired.

What Balgruuf suggested was to get out and explore Skyrim. See the sights. Visit the cities, see how the empire runs things as well as Ulfric. Balgruuf also suggested exploring Whiterun hold. There were plenty of Ruins, barrows, and caves that housed bandits, monsters, and lost treasures. The Jarl even pointed out feeding Thorn as he grows would not be a problem. As the Plains were ripe with Game, and mammoth hunts happened twice a year to keep meat into the markets of Whiterun.

Murtagh and Thorn knew that Balgruff was trying to curry favor with him. When he pointed it out, the Jarl did not deny it, and admitted he hoped that with the Dragonborn calling Whiterun his home. It would keep Whiterun out of the war for a while longer. Still Balgruuf advised for Murtagh to explore the city and countryside. As the sun set over the Tundra plains. It was beautiful. Also as Balgruuf explain that the elves, in the wild would have every opportunity to set an ambush to capture him and Thorn. He was surprised at how much Balgruuf disliked the Thalmor elves. He explained the War with the Aldmeri dominion, as well as the White-Gold Concordant. Which outlawed the worship of Talos.

At that point Murtagh had been talked to and paraded around for several hours. And basically told the Jarl he was tired and wanted rest. So at the moment Murtagh and Thorn were resting in an out of the way alcove of the Great Porch. Murtagh stroked the small horns around Thorn's head and neck. Carefully he pulled thorn into a Hug as he listens to the thoughts of his Dragon. /~We are safe.~/ Thorn was pushing his head up to nuzzle Murtagh's neck and throat. Murtagh wanted to believe it, but experience told him otherwise. No where was safe. Now that he has become some sort of legendary hero. For the moment, the urge to return to Galbatorix his master had abaited. Murtagh and Thorn were no use to Galbatorix dead, so thankfully the oath allowed him to avoid doing any that would deliberately cost him his life.

Looking around the Great Porch as the twin moons rose into the sky. Murtagh could remember that Alagaeisa only had one moon. So where the hell was he. More importantly how the hell was he supposed to get back to Alagaesia. A lack of any direction, much less what his mind was telling him, this was no illusion. Why would Galbatorix torture him and Thorn like this. It made no sense as he had already broken. The sights, smells, the people. It was as if he was in another world.

/~Fight him. Fight for us.~/ Thorn said referring to fighting Galbatorix as Murtagh stroked the head of Thorn. Slowly as he closed his eyes resting on the hail bail. Murtagh began to drift off. Thorn laid on Murtagh allowing his rider to fall asleep. Looking around once he was sure Murtagh was asleep. He stood up and climbed upon a bannister to look around. He could see two guards beside the exit of the porch. Wind came from the open balcony as Thorn inhaled the air. Looking around the young red dragon spread his wings and then glided down out to the stone floor of the Porch. The sound of moment Made Thorn turn his head to see the guards at the Door were nervous as the Young Dragon came over to the Ledge and hop up. Looking down, at the back of the castle he could see the road, and off into the distance. His sharp eyes allowed him to see a dragon flying around a mountain peak miles upon miles away.

Finally he moved off to rejoin Murtagh bedding down to sleep beside his rider.


	6. Chapter 5, A Father's Sword

Forward Notation.

I would like to point out that I use a large number of mods for Skyrim. Some of them are no longer available. One includes adding various armors from the Morrowind game such as Troll bone, Dreugh, chitin. As a result, someone might find me making reference to a material last seen in the Video Game Morrowind. Also I was never happy with the fact that some weapons were removed from the later games. Spears, Staves, throwing weapons etc. So I will be including them and perhaps other medieval weaponry such as a Mancatcher. And this is a nit pick on my own part. In Morrowind the shield have two strap, over the arm and one to hold onto. The shields of Oblivion and Skyrim only have the hand hold. Which is a step back in shield technology. So I will be correcting many of these errors as I am doing minor research in medieval weapons and armor. As for styles, expect to see armors from previous games such as Oblivion, and Morrowind in this story. Such as Irileth's emerald green armor. Which is Vvardenfell Glass armor. While there is also Cyrodillic glass armor, and Skyrim glass armor. These are more regional styles of armor.

Also on Murtagh's skills for clarification he's quite skilled with blades of all types. Daggers, short swords, one handed and two handed swords. He's experienced with Heavy armor, to a lesser extent Light armor. Also blocking, sneaking and of course archery. So in game states Murtagh is around level 30-35. The use of money such as adding Silver and copper coins, is historical. Gold is a fairly rare metal, and while prized for money it is Silver that carried the backs of empires like Rome. Greece. So I am adding Trade bars of Copper, Gold and Silver. Ten copper coins equal a Silver coin, ten silver equal one gold coin. Copper coins are called Crowns, Silver coins Drakes, and Gold coins are called Dragons. For future reference on the story 

Inheritance of Skyrim  
Chapter 5

A Father's Sword

By. R. Reichelderfer

Murtagh had to wonder and ask himself why he was here. Of course, he recalled. He had been walking in Whiterun and over heard a man arguing with his wife over his Father's sword. Apparently he or his father had lost his sword, and it had been recovered by bandits. After hearing how his father had fed his family from the gold he made from that sword. Murtagh felt some pangs of empathy. So when his Wife told him that he could go get his sword or keep his wife and daughter. For if he stepped one foot outside the city gate for it she would not be there when they got back.

Feeling some sympathy Murtagh, as much as he hated his own father wanted Zar'roc, his father's sword. It was his, and he resented the fact someone else had it. Even if it was his younger brother, Eragon. So that was why he was here. I was a walled fort around an old Iron mine called Halted Stream Camp. Now taken over by bandits according to locals he asked, the area had at least six of them patrolling the outer wall. Thankfully it was night time, having woken up in the late evening. So after telling the man he would at least consider looking for the blade. On the rocks as the moons provided enough light to see, the clear skys allowed the aurora to allow him to see fairly well. Thorn had woken up and then nuzzled Murtagh and convinced him that he would be alright alone. Murtagh said to Thorn if anything bad happened to him he would burn Whiterun to the ground and kill every single person.

Murtagh had scouted the camp from a distance, he was now up on top of the Rocky outcropping above the camp. He could see a few braziers with fire providing light inside the camp, and a couple patrols on the outer wall. Holding his bow he could see at least four or five people in the area. Drawing a few arrows Murtagh watched the patrols on the outer walls. He watched them Move around and the pattern was fairly routine. Three guards between three walls and two gates. Taking a look around to make sure there were no bandits on his area he watched the two to the right side of the wall meet at a gate and then turn around and head the other way. At the other end he could see a guard reach the end of his patron and turn back. So the way it worked was that the guy in the middle would meet his patrol partner when he reached one end or the other. Which meant Murtagh would need to be very quick. If the one guard got to the end of his wall and not see his companion, he would raise the alarm.

Choosing to start with the one on the far left. Murtagh judged the distance sixty or seventy feet. The guy in the middle, forty to fifty feet. and the one to his right, thirty to forty feet. He would have to be quick and fast on two. Starting with the farthest Murtagh put two arrows into the ground and then drawing his bow back he took aim at the bandit. as he met his partner watching them with a trained eye he watch him turn and head back the other way. As he got to the middle of his trip he let the arrow go. It flew through the air, and impacted his target in the head knocking him to the ground unmoving.

Drawing a second arrow from the ground Murtagh took aim at the watchman in the middle as he met his counterpart and turned to head back. As he reached the middle of the wall Murtagh fired the arrow as it sailed clean and true impacting the man's head.

Working quickly Murtagh took aim at the third guard drawing his bow back as he let his arrow fly. The air sailed through the air and impacted the spike on the wooden wall with a thud before continuing to hit the guard in the head striking him dead. At that point someone in the Fort area said, "What was that?" and moved into the open, Murtagh saw a flash of light as the man now had an aquamarine glow around his entire body. In his right hand held a white light and in the other what looked like fire. Taking a deep breath Murtagh drew his bow back taking aim at the base of the man's neck. As he turned around The arrow was let go as it struck him through the mouth knocking him back. Murtagh held his ground. listening and waiting for the reactions of anyone else. For a full five minutes Murtagh held silent before he began to creep down to the main camp. In the light he made sure his targets were dead before he spotted the door to the mine and began to move forward.

Once inside. He could hear the tell tale sound of a pickaxe hitting the rock wall, as well as the sound deeper in the mine as he began to creep along in the darkness. Roots and rocks stuck out of the walls of the mine, wooden beams cracked and dirt fell from the roof. It had not been entirely well cared for. In the faint torch light Murtagh could see a round plate on the ground, and creeping closer he could see it as a pressure plate. Looking around, and finally up he saw loose rocks above him held in position by some wooden planks held together by ropes and hooks. Moving with extreme care around the plate he could see a single person working a pick axe at a vein of Ore. He was wearing at beast a mixture of lethal and hide armor. Taking aim Murtagh was able to bring him low before he knew Murtagh was there.

Creeping around he could see a locked gate blocking off the rest of the mine. Murtagh checked the lock and saw a key on the table near the back of the mine. Taking hold of it he moved to the gate and with luck managed to unlock it with that key. Pocketing it, he might need it later for some reason. Checking through the corridor down Murtagh carefully took some steps down into the main area. Listening he could hear a number of people talking and making noise. He had to be careful of the bone chimes hanging from the ceiling. they would be loud enough to give his position away. As he listened he could hear one in a deep voice say. "Gotta have a sharp axe to cut through all that fat..." He heard as he peeked around a corner to get the layout of the area.

He could hear someone sharpening an Axe on a grind stone as a reply came from out of sight. "Hurry up with it, we've got a merchant in the pit to take care of after we carve this thing up." Getting a glimpse of the area Murtagh could see the entire place was dirty, messy, and worse covered in oil. Inhaling he could tell it was Flammable oil, one spark would set it off as he saw a massive Mammoth inside the main area. And in the area of the oil two or three people. someone was standing on a platform, as Murtagh looked around for anything that could start a fire, and noticed glowing pots above the area providing light. Flames licked from the side of them as Murtagh drew an arrow, took aim at one of the ropes holding the pot a lift and then let the arrow fly. It sunk deep into the wood cutting the rope allowing the pot to fall through the air as people took notice and then one turned around just in time as the pot hit the oil covered ground and burst open.

The oil under then ignited causing an eruption of flame making them scream out in pain. Rolling black smoke came from the fire as Murtagh pushed back the way he came. Screams were heard as the fire engulfed them and Murtagh got behind the iron gate, slammed it shut and locked it. He could hear a number or them swearing they would would, Split him open like an old woman's purse. As he got to the back of the mine he drew his bow as the smoke yielded two people badly burned with their fur and hide armor blackened from the fire. As they hit the gate Murtagh fired off an arrow through the bars and hit a woman who's skin was burned between the eyes. As someone else came up Murtagh fired two more shots through the bars dropping them as well. The Smoke after a while started to thin out as Murtagh began to get closer to the door and unlock it. Stowing his bow he began to draw his sword and shield.

He could hear coughing and hacking down in the mine area. So he came down the decline prepared for an ambush. The Sword he used wasn't the steel sword he had been given. Rather it was a Dwarven hand and a half sword. It had the title Blade of Whiterun. A Symbol of his status as a Thane. The Blade held a lightning enchantment that would help defeating enemies, as he moved down onto the charred and smouldering wooden rampart. Murtagh could see in the distance, someone in Bone white armor with a helm that looked like a Skull of some sort. He was holding a sword and shield. Recovering he looked over at Murtagh and said, "Time to Die Hero!" And with it he began running at Murtagh. Murtagh jumped over the smoldering rail of the rampart as Murtagh and the Bandit leader clashed.

Lifting his sword up he lashed out bringing the blade down on the Shield of the bandit which was a large round shield like he had, there was a flash of light as an electrical charge erupted. As the chef blocked his blow Murtagh swung with his shield arm and bashed the bandit leader who had been ready for an attack. The Shield bash staggered the Bandit as Murtagh took advantage of his staggered situation as Murtagh spun around swinging his blade around and with a well placed strike took the bandit's head clean off his shoulders. Murtagh despite the recent events had lost none of his deadly skills. Now all he had to do was take stock of the situation and find Aren's Sword.

Having thoroughly searched the mine Murtagh was almost over loaded with what he had uncovered. While he had managed to find the Iron sword Aren wanted, but Murtagh had found perhaps something of greater value. He had found multiple bars of Gold. All reasonably pure, but what he found more importantly was a tome of magic. After leafing through it some how the Tome imparted the knowledge within into Murtagh's mind. As he could feel the magic in him he began to focus on it and understood the function of the spell. Through experimentation he found he could turn Raw Iron ore into silver, and then silver ore into gold. It did tire him out some what but he did find that it was not what he thought it was. There was something new, The same energy that the dragon had filled him with when he slew it, and it replenished faster than his stamina did. He also found out that he could cast other spells without words.

He had found over thirty gold bars, and with some practice with the Forge and the pouring buckets he was able to produce the gold bars with reasonable purity. Gathering any coins up, those gold bars, and other things of Value. Murtagh would be set financially in Skyrim for a very very long time. Gathering up the items of value, gems, coins and some armor. Those gold bars would be enough for him to perhaps buy some better gear. So he was en route to Whiterun as he lead his Horse behind him walking. Having loaded up his stallion he did not want to over work him. Looking up at High Hrothgar, Murtagh wondered about heading there. But decided against it for the foreseeable future. He wanted Thorn to grow strong and big enough he could carry him aloft. Preferably when he could breath fire. Heading back to the City.

Murtagh had spent so much time in the mine that the sun was rising in the east. Allowing him to watch as the light shined from behind the Mountain, Throat of the World. Walking through the plains Murtagh could see the butterflies and various other animals. He could also see the giants in the distance he had been told about. Moving along he kept and eye on his surroundings making sure that he wouldn't be ambushed. After a couple hours he reached the gates of White run and with his horse managed to move into the city. The Gold bars he would need to explain to the Jarl at least but since they had no marks chances are unless the Jarl had missed a few shipments of gold. he would be able to keep them hopefully for a modest tax. Murtagh knew where they had come from, that spell and the mine.

-

Having returned to Whiterun. He was able to return the blade to it's rightful owner who gratefully showed Murtagh a number of Sword and shield techniques. One's that would help him greatly in the future. Selling off the excess goods he had, Murtagh had returned to Dragonsreach. Approaching the Steward. Murtagh had talked to him about the gold he found. Regardless he could buy more Iron Ore for transmutation. He was told the bars were lacking any marks and that no shipments of missing gold had been reported. If they contacted either the Stormcloaks or Imperials they would undoubtedly say it was their shipment respectively. As he listened he heard that the Battle-Borns and Grey-Manes where both interested in buying the mine after it had been taken over by bandits. The Jarl had place a price on the mine. One thousand gold coins to who ever gathered the money first. And after the accountants purified and refined the gold bars. Murtagh had roughly 25 bars of nearly pure gold once excess slag was removed. The smelter said it was most likely reformed from raw ore, and then smelted by novices. Each bar was fairly small and weighted two pounds. Fifty coins to a pound. So Murtagh had twenty five hundred gold coins.

Meeting with the Jarl the pair talked about the Mine, and with Murtagh laying down eleven bars of gold helped convince the Jarl. And with some time Murtagh was able to buy the deed to the Mine. With the average coin used being silver, and Silver coins being ten to one gold coin. Murtagh had a lot of money. He know this would anger the Battle-Borns and Grey-Manes. But if Murtagh was to be a Thane, he would need to have some sort of income. And now all he had to do was figure out who to hire to guard and work the mine. He had used a money changer to turn the Gold bars into silver coins. And now, in terms of wealth. There was little doubt he was wealthy. If it were not for the oaths holding him bound to Galbatorix, he would actually be quiet content to settle down and live his life peacefully. But with Thorn, and him apparently as this. Dragonborn. His life in Skyrim promised to be anything but dull.


	7. Chapter 6, Through the Dragon's Eye

Inheritance of Skyrim  
Chapter 6  
Through the Dragon's Eye.

by. R. Reichelderfer

Waking up Thorn blinked and yawned the young dragon opened his jaws showing off his pearl white teeth. Thorn snapped his jaws shut, the sound echoed softly on the stone walls. To say the guards in Dragonsreach since his arrive had been uneasy was almost an understatement. Their concern and worry almost amused the young red dragon. Stretching out he began to stand up moving away from Murtagh who was still very much asleep. Careful not to wake his rider Thorn carefully moved away from Murtagh as he slept. Coming into the open air, Murtagh stood on the porch and then lifted up on his hind legs and rested as he spread his wings, looking to the west as the light from the first sun began to come across the sky and from behind the Throat of the World.

Holding his position as he just cleared his mind. He could feel the urge to leave, to try and find a way to return to Galbatorix. And it made his blood boil. The false King had held him for over a century, held in his egg, and then when he felt Murtagh. Finally he hatched. Despite his desire not to, he could not fight the spell that was laid over his egg by the riders of old.

He regretted it, he regretted with every bone how much pain he had caused his rider. Through out all the torture he kept pleading for Murtagh to resist, to fight. It was unavoidable that Murtagh gave in. He recalled how the King invaded Murtagh's mind, learned his true name, and used it to force oaths of loyalty and fealty from him. Then the Same was done with him. Due to the King's influence over the last hundred years, he was more mature when he hatched. Thorn recalled having the King touch his mind while he was still in his egg, he felt violated, dirty. And then came the attack on his mind, he couldn't resist it any more than Murtagh had, and was forced To give his True name to the False King. And then with it forced to repeat the oaths. Despite how binding they were instinctively Thorn rebelled, fought against, and wanted to defy Galbatorix with every shred of his being. Something important about it.

Thorn thought back to the night he arrived, how in their dreams the flaming dragon carried them away. Thorn felt safe, protected by the dragon. despite the fact that it had plunged it's claws into his Rider's chest. Thorn felt his rider's invigoration, and felt with in himself a new power, something undefined was there and he could not figure it out yet. With his rider able to absorb the souls of a dragon, it made him extremely uneasy. Still the first two weeks had been what he needed, he felt safe in Dragonsreach. And with the food brought to him by the Jarl's servants gave Thorn food enough to regain his strength. And with in two weeks he had grown strong. When he arrived, he had been the size of a small to medium dog. But now he stood with his shoulder to Murtagh's waist. His scales as hard a chainmail armor, His teeth and claws as sharp as daggers, and strong enough he could bite through steel armor.

Despite Murtagh's reluctance, Thorn persuaded his rider to allow Farengar to actually examine him. Through that examination, Farengar had concluded that Thorn while a dragon, was a different Species of Dragon than the one that had attacked Whiterun. One of the main differences was that The dragons of Skyrim could speak, and when they used their fire breath, it was actually words they were speaking. Thorn, couldn't speak. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't form words. The other being his mind touch on how he did speak. Farengar had wanted to ask questions. But Thorn said that his race was all but extinct. And that there was nothing he could ask that Thorn could answer. Now that Thorn was large enough and strong enough. He disliked being cooped up in Dragonsreach. Prefering to hunt for himself, which also made cleaning up after him much easier. Remaining at great height Thorn was able to spot plenty of prey, Deer mainly that sated his hunger. It also allowed him to get to areas where few people could reach in time.

As a Result, Thorn began to grow, almost explosively. By his second month, Thorn was the size of one of the largest horses in Skyrim. And many times stronger. He could not yet carry Murtagh, but he was more than able to protect himself against most threats on the ground. Thorn also chose random areas to hunt, almost never the same place twice. Still he had to approach Dragonsreach from the Throat of the World, he had learned the hard way that some guards were very nervous and a couple had shot arrows at him. Thankfully Thorn was able to evade them. But the Jarl made sure his men knew not to do it again. With Murtagh exploring the Country side. He and Murtagh could not exactly explore together. Thorn's ruby red scales would give him away, and he could not get into the warrens that Murtagh was exploring. Murtagh like Thorn was getting the lay of the Land, trying to deceive themselves they are working for Galbatorix, gathering information, but they were feeling the itch, the urge to return to their master. They would need to leave soon. Perhaps sooner than they intended.

Murtagh had spent his time also learning of Magic in Skyrim, and learning to cast spells with some significant skill, he was also learning more of these Dragon Words, and he could feel the power when he absorbed them, a natural power and strength. For once in his life Murtagh felt good, and safe. He didn't want to leave Skyrim. Even so, the Oaths were compelling them both. But something was telling Thorn to keep fighting. As the had risen over the mountain Murtagh had gotten up and was eating, before he went out on his own trips. Thorn how ever spread his wings to Fly, preferring to hunt for his food rather than have it brought.

As he soared through the Air returning from his hunting excursion. Thorn's sharp eyes turned to Whiterun, as he could see smoke rising. And then in the distance to his shock and horror, Thorn saw a Dragon lifting off the ground. Bronze Scales flashing in the distance as Thorn was not going to hide from a fight. He knew Murtagh was leagues away. But this city had sheltered them, the Jarl had offered him and Murtagh protection.

Thorn was not about to flee and hide as the guards fought and died. Yet... The oath. The Oath held him as he maintained his distance to face that dragon would be certian death wouldn't it?. It was maddening for Thorn. He was a dragon, a Rider's dragon. They were to protect people. Every fiber of his being wanted to attack. Yet the chains of the oath, and it only made his rage build and build. The King would use him to conquer and destroy, while as a Rider's Dragon his duty was to protect and defend. Then finally as he gave a massive roar at the sheer frustration, something happened. His desire to protect these people. Even at cost of his own life did something. In his mind he could feel it, Something changed. And in that one instant, the oaths. They weighed upon him before as a mountain, and in his mind he could feel the weight and strength vanish. They no longer bound him, and unleashing his frustration, Thorn dove into battle. Flapping his wings as hard as he could the young dragon knew Murtagh would be angry with him. But as he barreled at the enemy dragon. His only concern was aiding the Soldiers.

In Whiterun the guards fired volley of arrows at the Beast in the air. Irileth came and gave her commands. The Dragon Laughed and roared. "Today Alduin's Lordship will be restored!" He laughed and then lifted his head up and then turned to see a small dragon a third his size as barrel out of the sky from the cover of the sun and impact him in the back. Claws out stretched Thorn brought up his front and hind legs as he impacted the back of the dragon. Digging his razor sharp claws into the scales to anchor himself as the impact rocked the older and larger dragon forward making him stumble, Flapping his wings Thorn used them to try and keep the older dragon off balance as he stumbled through the streets. roaring out Thorn snapped his neck forward and bit the base of the dragon's neck. The dragon shouted something as the guards took advantage of Thorn's distraction.

The guards ran up with spears and Pikes as Irileth yelled for Bowmen to stop firing. The spears and pikes pushed deeply into the scaled beast. The dragon Bucked and lashed about stumbling as he tried to get Thorn dislodged from his back. Streams of blood poured from his back scales. He had not been expecting an attack by another dragon. He roared in anger as Irileth lunged forward with her sword and with all of her might sliced through the middle of the Dragon's wing slicing through grounding the dragon. The dragon realized he was doomed began thrashing around madly. With Thorn's claws tearing large amounts of scales and flesh. The elder dragon managed to turn his long neck and head around as he got hold of Thorn around the body with his massive jaws. Thorn could feel the Teeth and jaws clench around his torso, teeth penetrating his scales as Ribs cracked and broke.

The with a jerk of his head, Thorn's form was tore from the dragons back as he threw his head as hard as he could hurling Thorn through a store front. He had been tossed as easy as a human would throw a child's doll. Wood and Stone gave way as Thorn roared in pain feeling more of his bones breaking as he impacted the building crashing and rolling through the building. As the Bronze Dragon was about to breath fire in the direction of Thorn's impact Irileth had garbed hold of a pike and lunged. "NO YOU DON'T!" And with all of her strength jammed the piled of the pike into the underside of the dragon's jaws, the point penetrated the scales and hit an artery as Irileth pushed the dragon's head up as a gout of blood erupted from his mouth. The Dragon began to go slack as his vital life blood spilled and ran down the Pike. As the Dragon died. The Scales of the dragon began to glow and ignite. As with Murtagh the Dragon's body began to be consumed in mystic fire. the energy flowed into the building that Thorn had been thrown through. The most severe injuries he had sustained were healed, as the energy flowed through him. But Thorn still laid in a twisted heap.

The young dragon opened his eyes as he saw Irileth standing over him holding the bloody spear she used to kill the dragon, shouting instructions and directions. Thorn could feel the embrace of fatigue and pain over take him as he closed his eyes, as he did he could hear in his mind Murtagh screaming in anger and despair.


	8. Chapter 7, By the Dragon's Blood

Forward

I do want to know that I am changing a few things around that someone in PM mentioned. I was never really a Fan of the designs of the Skyrim dragons. So I am changing the Skyrim dragons to the more classical version of dragons, four legs, head neck, tail, and wings. Very similar to the dragons of Alagaesia. Also I might be changing a few other things around. Some of the change may make you scratch your head, others will be for obvious reasons.

Inheritance of Skyrim

Chapter 7

By the Dragon's Blood.

By. R. Reichelderfer

All Murtagh knew was Thorn was hurt by a dragon attack. Hurt badly. He felt the pain in his chest. The ache. Fear and panic had torn from him as he raced out of the Barrow he was in, ramming through Draugr, and skeletons. Trying to escape. His mind trying to reach out to take hold of Thorn, to keep in touch. But after the attack Thorn's thoughts faded, they were there like a small tendril. Keeping them linked by the faintest threads, threads Murtagh feared would be snapped at any moment.

His horse galloped as fast as he could across the plains to Whiterun. Even from hear he could see the faint trails of smoke wafting up into the sky. the last of the fires were being doused. Murtagh did not care. Thorn was his only concern. Riding up the path to the City as fast as his horse would carry him. Every second was like an eternity. Finally With his horse foaming at the Mouth the guards realizing Who was approaching grabbed hold of the door as Murtagh came up and pulled it up. Pulling his horse to a stop the beast breathed hard as Murtagh Slide out of the saddle. And ran into the City.

Repeatedly, he yelled out mentally, and physically. "THORN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He ran though the street as he could feel Thorn's mind stir.. As he began to reach the Market place, Murtagh could see Thorn splayed out in front of a smashed in store that had a hold large enough for Thorn to have been thrown through it.

Large blood stained bandages covered Thor's body. Around his chest, neck, legs, Thorn laid there. His breathing shallow but regular.

Tears streamed down his cheeks. and after collecting himself for a brief few moments Murtagh lunged for Thorn. Irileth, Hrongar, and Balgruuf turned in time to See Murtagh Running as the three moved to Intercept Murtagh. "No don't you'll reopen his wounds!"

Balgruuf, and Hrongar held Murtagh's arms back as he struggled pushing against all three. "He'll Die!" Irileth pushing against his armored waist to keep him away from Thorn in his panic.

"Dragonborn, HE WILL LIVE!" Balgruuf said, the words took a few moments for it to soak into his panicked mind. Turning to look at Balgruuf as if he could not believe the words.

Hrongar holding Murtagh as he said, "He will recover. In time fully." Panic began to subside as tears streamed down his cheeks. Anger, rage, panic, fear, sorrow all of these came from his heart and mind. Murtagh looked over at Thorn as his dragon opened his mind. With his panic subsiding. They let Murtagh pass as he came over quickly and more controlled. Half stumbling as he knelt beside Thorn. Lifting his head up Murtagh held Thorn's face close to his own. The Right side of his head had numerous cuts, and gashes. Holding the side of Thorn's face he felt something wet. And pulling his hand away as drops of blood, Thorn's blood was on his hand.

Feeling the magic in him, Murtagh was about to use his magic to heal Thorn when Thorn pushed him a way with his head and then told him. /~I am stronger then you think, I will heal. Others need your healing more than I do.~/ Thorn inside wanted to tell Murtagh he was free of the oaths that held him. But Murtagh was desperate to help Thorn. And the oaths that bound Murtagh still held his rider. But Thorn needed to try and understand how he had been freed before he could understand how to free his rider. But for now Thorn knew he was alright, nothing inside felt broken, most of what he felt was surface injuries.

Thorn pushed Murtagh off again when he resisted. For Murtagh it was hard to leave Thorn. But his friend was adamant about not being healed. Murtagh collecting himself and then steadied his hands as he came over to the more injured people. The healing spells he had were fairly low level. He was still learning and growing stronger as he used what he could to help heal injuries. Murtagh wondered why Thorn's mind was closed to him now, his friend was hiding something. The two had always been open to each other. But Murtagh knew Thorn was right. He had to help heal them. As he channeled the magic into healing. It wasn't like what he expending. He could feel it using energy, but it was a different feeling of fatigue. Almost mental, rather than physical exhaustion.

Murtagh had also found Ysolda, a Female Khajjit that he had given a Mammoth Tusk to after he left Halted Stream Camp. He had been stricken by her exotic beauty. He had seen the Khajiit traders traveling to and from various cities. She was also trying to buy the Bannered mare from Hulda. She had a couple of burns and cuts on her as Murtagh used a stronger spell for healing on her than was perhaps needed to tend to her cuts and bruises. She looked up at Murtagh as a purr erupted from her throat. "Thank you." She said. Her fur was a tawny gold. She held green gold eyes, She had no hair, as humans had. but she had a white belly and jaw line. Unlike the other Khajiits she spoke normal English. Apparently for them it was a personal choice. It took a few moments to get Murtagh's attention back to helping those with more serious injuries.

Having worked himself to Exhaustion helping the people with their injuries. Murtagh could hear then praise him. But also Thorn. He watched as children came over to pet Thorn, who seemed to just melt under their touches, and the people. Proclaiming him as the greatest hero Skyrim had since Tiber Septim. He could see the respect, and amazement people had. being in the Open and so openly praised like this. Murtagh was confused, but also welcomed it. Thrived on it. People respected him for who he was. They knew nothing of his parentage, nothing of the hardship of Alagaesia. Deep in his heart he could feel it. This is where he wanted to stay. Where he wanted to live. To spend the centuries of his long life. Having heard the tales of the Dragonborn.

He could conquer all of Skyrim when Thorn was old enough. Then spread his power to Cyrodiil, Hammerfall. But then he felt sick to his stomach. That was what Galbatorix had done. Conquered Alagaesia. His father helped, and he did not want to become his father. He was his father's son, but he did not want to become his father. As he followed the guard into Dragonsreach as they helped Thorn limp his way into the palace. To get him into shelter, A bed had been laid out for Thorn just inside. It was large, spacious, plenty of room for Thorn to stretch out on. Large piles of furs and fabric had been laid out. Taking a look at the damage done to Whiterun. The damage one dragon caused. Buildings burned to the ground, people dead, or worse eaten. The injured, the damage. He could feel the blood boil in his veins. The guards had barely been able to fight two of these dragons. He could only wonder how the other cities and settlements could fair.

Tears ran down his cheeks. As he came inside. Seeing the burned and blackened bodies, hearing the tales of people loosing their farms, everything. For once in his life, now that he did not have to worry about people killing him. Well that was untrue, Balgruuf was sure the Thalmor would try to kill him. But these people accepted him. Coming over to kneel beside Thorn, Murtagh held his friend's face and chin. The Red Dragon's eyes stared into him. Those soft eyes, betrayed the power behind them as Thorn asked. /~Are these people worth protecting, are you willing to Risk your life for them?~/ The Question made him stop. With Thorn at his side Murtagh could stem the dragon attacks, maybe find away to have dragons live in peace with people. But then at once he felt the oaths pull and tug him trying to strangle him.

As he thought of it he heard a lute very close start playing. Turning with tears down his cheeks. He saw Ysolda holding the Lute. Or maybe it was his imagination. But as she strummed the Lute she began to sing.

**_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart._**  
**_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._**  
**_With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art._**  
**_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._**  
**_It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes._**  
**_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._**  
**_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows._**  
**_You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn's come._**

**_DOVahKiiN DOVahKiiN _**  
**_NaaL OK ZIN LOS VahRiiN_**  
**_Wah DeiN VOKUL MahFAERaaK ahST VaaL_**  
**_ahRK FIN NOROK PaaL GraaN_**  
**_FOD NUST HON ZINDRO ZaaN_**  
**_DOVahKiiN Fah HIN KOGaaN MU DRaaL_**

Sinking to his knees as he listened to the verse. The words of the final verse echoed in his mind. He had never heard them before. But knew their meaning, in his mind, in his heart, His soul. And as they were spoken the blood in his body seemed to heat and burn hot like a dragon's fire.

**_Dragonborn Dragonborn_**  
**_By his honor is sworn_**  
**_To keep evil forever at bay_**  
**_And the fiercest foes rout_**  
**_When they hear triumph's shout_**  
**_Dragonborn for your blessing we pray_**

As he felt the power in him flare and rage at those words. He whispered, accepting who he was now. In a voice so soft, that carried with it the greatest feeling Murtagh had known. Freedom. When he accepted it, the oaths broke. Shattered. The near loss of Thorn, seeing the pain, helping people. Seeing how they respected him. And how badly they needed a Dragon Rider, and more importantly this Dovahkiin. The Words changed his very being. The Words spoken in a voice so soft not even someone with their ear to his lips could have heard.

"I am Dragonborn."

And with that a wave of Exhaustion over came Murtagh as he leaned against Thorn and passed out.


	9. Chapter 8, On Destiny's Precipice

Inheritance of Skyrim

Chapter 8  
On Destiny's Precipice

By R. Reichelderfer

Jarl Balgruuf listened to Murtagh's story with interest in his private quarters Murtagh had wanted to speak away from prying eyes, and ears. Irileth and Farengar held their position beside the Jarl. Both of them understood Murtagh a bit more, as he explained that Galbatorix had salvaged three dragon eggs from the fall of the riders. One Blue, Red and Green. He explained his situation regarding his father aiding Galbatorix, Galbatorix rise to power. His raising, escape from the empire, adventure with his then unknown brother Eragon and his dragon Saphira. Followed by his subsequent recapture. Torture, and then his dream of the flaming dragon.

Balgruuf believed it was Akatosh chief of the nine divines that had delivered him to Skyrim. Because it was a fire dragon that he chose the form of when he appeared to fight Mehrunes Dagon in the Oblivion Crisis. Balgruff had admitted that he suspected that Murtagh and Thorn were held sway but some sort of magic. But knew that as Dragonborn and elite warriors from this Alagaesia, they would break the shackles. Murtagh was surprised that Balgruuf would have had that sort of faith. Irileth also pointed out that such heroes such as her homeland's Nerevarine. Who had been a prisoner of the empire when sent to Vvardenfell by the Empire in the Third Era. And a few years afterwords, the Champion of Cyrodiil. Seldom can such heroes be controlled against their will.

Explaining more about Galbatorix and his plans, which included breeding a new generation of dragons and riders. All under his command and control, and when he learned of Skyrim and Tamriel once he secured Alagaesia, he would surely extend his reach to Skyrim if he could. It did not surprise Balgruuf or IIrileth, what surprised them the most was when Murtagh said Alagaesia had one moon, not two. Farengar had explained that there were twelve planets in the universe, and some of them only had one moon. So it could have been that he was brought from one of them to Nirn. But in all his knowledge not one inhabitant from any of those other worlds had been seen. And travel to them was all but impossible.

This of course meant that chances of Galbatorix coming to Skyrim was slim to none, as was the possibility of Murtagh's return. That actually did not bother Murtagh so much, he had admitted to having little love for a place that showed him little kindness. But he was concerned for his Brother and his dragon. He didn't want Eragon and more importantly Saphira to suffer the same fate he had. Which gave Both Murtagh and Thorn new heartache. How to get back and rescue Eragon and Saphira. Balgruuf had reassured Murtagh that if it was his destiny to return to Alagaesia, he would find it in due time. For the time being it suited Murtagh, although Thorn was less happy about it.

In Murtagh's mind it suited him fine. It was given Thorn a chance to grow, gave him time to learn of magic beyond what Galbatorix Knew. And perhaps he could find away to repay the king with Vengeance. The idea of unleashing new and strange power on Galbatorix for torturing him. Leading a massive army against his old master appealed to him. If the Dragonborn of each Era conquered Tamriel. Why shouldn't he. That got him into an argument with Thorn. Thorn made sure that his voice was heard by Balgruuf, Irileth, and Farengar. Thorn was firmly opposed to the idea. That their duty was to protect, not rule over. Murtagh argued the fact if he could find away back, imagining taking a fully trained and battle ready army. The two clearly were having a clash over the idea. It was getting heated to the point that Balgruuf had to step in and end it.

His words were eloquent, clear, and to the point. "The two of you, weather you like it or not are tied to fate and destiny of Skyrim, at the very least. And most likely to all of Tamriel. And there is nothing that could change that. Unless the pair of you run as far away as possible and hide like cowards." That stung Thorn's pride as a dragon making him turn to face Balgruuf.

/~Do not dare call me a coward! I risked my life to save your city!~/ Thorn growled baring his white teeth.

"And for that you have my thanks and gratitude. But if Murtagh is Dragonborn. Then he is to be one of the greatest heroes of Tamriel, If it's his destiny to raise a New Empire in his name." Balgruuf looked into Thorn's eyes. "Then so be it. There are many in Skyrim who would follow a Dragonborn, both into battle and into war, as well as those who would follow him to found a new empire."

Thorn seriously disliked the idea of Murtagh becoming an Emperor, a Conqueror. The same thing as Galbatorix. From what Murtagh had learned from Eragon, the Riders were impartial mediators. They never took sides. Something Murtagh was inclined to believe. Balgruuf explained that remaining impartial most likely would not be possible in this war. Sooner or later, someone would make them take a side. And sooner or later, someone would consider him a threat, and choose to try and eliminate him.

Murtagh thought on all this and finally asked Balgruuf. "Do you think I should travel to High Hrothgar now and find out if I truly am this Dragonborn?"

"Aye, that I do. Once the Greybeards proclaim you Dragonborn. It will give you protection from both the Stormcloaks as Ulfric won't dare risk offending you. General Tullius won't move against you for fear of forcing your allegiance to the Stormcloaks. The only group I would worry about would be the Thalmor. They might see you as a threat to their plans and goals. I don't think they know who you are, not yet. Although I am sure rumors of a Dragon Roosting in Dragonsreach has surely reached their ears."

Weighing his options Murtagh turned from the three of them as he said. "Then it's time I traveled to High Hrothgar. I put it off long enough." Murtagh said firmly, "Thorn you stay here."

The declaration made Thorn recoil. /~That Trip would take weeks or months for you to complete!~/

"Thorn your Scales would make you stand out like a sore thumb in the forest, and the road."

/~I am coming!~/ Thorn said stomping his right foot. /~I am tired of being stuck up here while you have adventures. Are we not Rider and Dragon. Do you not love me?~/

That made Murtagh shrink from Thorn and feel sheepish. /~I may be too young to ride but, I will not sit here doing nothing while waiting for your return.~/

"Alright, Alright." Murtagh said exasperated. "I wonder if Eragon had these conversations with Saphira." 


	10. Chapter 9, The journey Begins

Forward

You will see the return of spells, spell effects, and enchantments from the game Morrowind and Oblivion. A note on Armor. When A Knight had a full set of plate armor made for him. The armor was for him. Carefully measured and carefully fitted to him. As such, every suit would need re adjusted and refitted. Magical armor would resize itself. So in reality, if the games were based on real life before you could say put on that newly found suit of Daedric or Ebony Armor. You would need to go to an experienced Armorsmith, and have the suit of armor adjusted to suit your body.

Inheritance of Skyrim

Chapter 9

The Journey Begins

by R. Reichelderfer

It had taken a few days but thanks to the Jarl's Saddlemakers. To make a Saddle for Thorn, one that could be adjusted for years of growth. Hard and molded, it would fit and be comfortable to ride in for days if needed. The saddle had straps and buckles that would allow Murtagh to strap his arms and legs in. Based on the saddle Eragon had for Saphira. But more comfortable. Buckles and strap to accommodate years of growth. Given the length of the journey Murtagh had kept some additional supplies with such as his bedroll, tent, arrows, and some food. Thorn was not laden down, but could carry the weight adequately. Fly with ease and not be weighted down. It also freed Murtagh up to carry more essentials such as his base gear that he needed to fight. As he moved along the road Thorn was flying well over head, higher than any arrow could fly. Keeping an eye on the road as Murtagh rode on his Horse, thankfully the trip to Ivarstead on foot would be a month. It might be two weeks.

Riding his stallion at a canter Murtagh could see Thorn up high in the sky with a smile. The roads were surprisingly well maintained as he moved up, Something had caught Murtagh's attention when he saw someone behind a tree with a Bow taking aim. The arrow was let loose as it landed into the throat of his horse. The animal reared up throwing Murtagh off before it landed on it's side. Massive amounts of blood spewed from the animal as the armored figure lunged at Murtagh screaming

"At last a worthy challenge!" The man was in black armor and gold armor with a black and gold sword. As Murtagh stood up, the figure lunged at him and impacted his shield. "For Boethiah!" Murtagh managed to draw his sword. Exchanging blows, Murtagh could hear Thorn's thoughts as Thorn had swung around, and was now on approach. Parrying and deflecting the blow coming for his head Murtagh managed to cross his sword with the man who said with insane glee, "I will gut you like a Horker!" And then came Thorn's roar of anger as the young red dragon landed with a massive thud. This distracted the man allowing Murtagh to take a step back swing his shield impacting his face knocking his head to the side, and with a slash to his knees. Murtagh brought him to his knees. With out any hesitation or regret. Murtagh spun around and with his sword took the man's armor head off his shoulders in one clean swoop.

Panting as Thorn snarled and growled at the tree line as if to warn others away from Murtagh. Thorn On guard allowed Murtagh to catch his breath before he could figure out what was going on.

-

Murtagh had checked his horse, The arrow had been intended to kill the stallion the horse had bled out after a few moments killing what had been a stalwart companion until now.. He began unpacking his saddle, and bit his companion farewell. Going through the man's clothes he had found a book called, Boethiah's Proving. Reading it proved interesting none the least. And with it, Murtagh made a mental note of it for later investigation. He didn't want to deal with any sort of powers or demons or devils. Spirits or otherwise. But if these Cultists were counting him as an enemy. He was at least considering utterly destroying the cultists if only to send a message to those who dare threaten him. As for the the gear. it was Exquisite. Learning how to Smith his own weapons and armor certainly had taught him not only how to improve his own equipment, but forge new ones. But this armor. He had read about it, Ebony. The armor was strong, a bit on the heavy side. Good Quality, The sword and style of the armor from the books he had seen reminded him of pictures Cyrodiilic Ebony Armor. However all he could see were the boots, Greaves and cuirass. he was missing the shield and helmet. The Ebony Sword was wonderful. He could wield it one handed or two. A perfectly balanced hand and a half sword. All it needed was to be red as Thorn's Scales, with a Ruby at the pommel. And it might make a perfect Rider's sword.

The edge was sharp, far sharper than that of his steel longsword, lifting it he brought it down onto the severed head of the man who attacked him. The blade cut deeply into the bare head as Murtagh set to get things together. Once the sword scabbard was strapped to his belt and this new sword inside. Murtagh and Thorn looked around as the ebony armor while not a complete set was better than what he was wearing. Steel armor plate armor. But that would mean heading to Whiterun and getting to resized. Of course if he took a chance to enchant it, the armor would simply resize it's self. The armor was black and gold, and then he thought, he could always learn to forge Ebony armor, or perhaps the more mythical Daedric armor to serve as his Rider Armor.

-

Returning from Whiterun, Murtagh had planed on the Ebony Armor one enchantment he knew would serve him for a long time. A shield spell. Not fairly powerful, but on all three pieces, a Black steel helm, black steel plate gauntlets a pair of rings and an amulet it added up to a bit of serious protection. He knew that as time when on he would be able to weave stronger deadlier enchantments. He even enchanted the longsword so that when he struck someone he would absorb some of their vitality to heal himself. His bow had been enchanted with some electrical damage. Returning the way he came Murtagh was on foot. As much as he had wanted to buy a new horse. Thorn had said it would be better to go on foot then having a silly deer creature carry him. Thorn was in the sky once more flying high as he walked by the road to to Ivarsted.

Moving on foot was slow, going, Murtagh would half the time alternate between jogging and running. The Ebony Armor was a bit heavier. But thanks to the magic it fit him far better than he expected. He liked how the armor magically adjusted and reshaped it's self to fit him. Before he had left Whiterun he had put in an order at Warmaidens to acquire a Cyrodillic Ebony Helmet and Shield. The cost for shipping was paid, as was the cost of the helm and shield. That depleted his reserves of coin for the time being. At least until he could find more iron ore and transmute it into silver. The vast majority of the coins used were copper and silver. He couldn't simply keep pumping gold coin into the economy without problems.

As the pair moved up the road Thorn noted some type of Tower at the bend north in the river. /~There are two towers near the north side of the river and from what I can see there are people wondering about. They are not in any sort of uniform armor. Could be bandits.~/ In a reply Murtagh asked.

/~Have they seen you?~/

/~No They seem to be looking for travelers along the road. If they attack, I will swoop down and snatch them off the bridge.~/

/~Drop them on the road, I don't want to have to head down river to loot their corpses.~/

/~Picky picky.~/ As Thorn flew around in the air he maintained a constant vigil and kept on the look out for other dragons. Some of the dragons he had seen on the hunts had avoided him, and he them. Not sure how their behaviors or mentality worked. But apparently some of the dragons knew that Thorn was protecting Whiterun. Even a small dragon with the might of the city guards was a serious threat to any dragon. As he looked around he could see Murtagh clearly, he could also see up on the ridge one of the many standing stones and alerted Murtagh to the fact there was someone up on the ridge. He was surprised to see Murtagh move on by rather than investigate.

With his rider moving on past a tree that had fallen, Thorn could see a Giant camp, in the distance up the hill as he gained altitude. He smiled inwardly, and recalled how he would make the occasional raid on a giant camp diving down and grabbing large chunks of meat and taking off. He had done it three different times to a different camp each time. He didn't want to make them too annoyed. reaching the bottom of the hill Thorn relayed the information that the bandits had seen him as he listened in on Murtaghs thoughts and what he heard as Murtagh approached the Valtheim Towers.

His boots on the stone as he watched the figure on the road take notice of him. A woman in what looked like fur and hide armor, took notice of him, and started to approach him as she spoke, "Halt, This here's a told road, you wanna use our road, your gonna pay, say two hundred silver."

Murtagh was taken aback as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "How about you let me pass for free and I won't kill you and your companions."

That set her off, "Brave talk for someone about to be gutted like a fish!" And she drew a steel sword as Murtagh unleashed magic from his left hand. Flames erupted spraying out at her as he drew his new sword to attack. Thorn watching the bandits on the bridge start to cross Thorn dove down at the bridge extending his claws and talons, as he impacted one of the bandits on the side of the bridge closest to the side Murtagh was on. the guard never saw Thorn as he roared out as his claws tore through the man's armor, the sharp claws cut the man's chest to ribbons. Blood sprayed and oozed around Thorn's claws as he was carried into the air and was thrown through the air when Thorn released him. He had been killed on impact. As Thorn dropped on to the road below, his hide and fur armor had offered him as much protection as a deer hide would have. Now he began to swing around avoiding archer fire.

The flames that Murtagh unleashed made her scream, as she said, "Fight me fair, no magic, you coward!" She lunged at Murtagh who was able to direct the fire into her face. It wasn't particularly hot but it was enough to set her off balance. Drawing his blade he lashed and stabbed at her. The Ebony sword burst into flame as he impacted her own hide armor cutting deeply into. She creamed out, as blood baked onto the blade. Drawing the blade from the wound he made, Murtagh stopped casting magic as he could hear Thorn attack on the bridge. the fire in his hand turned into a vapor of ice as he channeled the magic into his hand and then cast a spell at the woman. A spike of ice not unlike a spear formed and flew from his hand impacting her shoulder knocking her back.

Realizing she was going to Die, She screamed, "I yield I yield, Death is highly over rated!" Murtagh took no pity. As he charged a second Ice Spike he flung the ice cold projectile at her hitting her in the back as it went through her body and out her chest in a bloody spurt. She dropped to her knees and fell over. He could feel a shot of Pain as Thorn had taken an arrow hit from an archer. Thorn did not seem too badly hurt but Murtagh listened as Thorn told him.

/~There are at least three archers on top of the roofs. I can't get closer!~/ The fact that Thorn was hurt enraged Murtagh as he burst into the door to the lower tower. He could tell others had gotten out their bows as well as Thorn Relayed information to Murtagh. Looking down as Murtagh burst open the door, into the tower and began looking around, he found stone steps as he raced up them and to the outside door. He saw Thorn flying around evading arrows, before he looked up hearing someone's voice. "I'll use your teeth for Daggers!" he said, seeing a wooded rampart up to the bridge he raced up it getting to the bridge he wanted to deal with the Archers on the bridge but needed to deal with the one up on the top of this tower first. Moving back inside on the upper level Thorn made several mock dives to keep the fire on him.

Running up a Second set of stairs Murtagh turned a Corner as the bandit saw him. Turning to fire his arrow at Murtagh it hit him in the left shoulder. Murtagh could feel the stabbing pain of the arrow as it penetrated the ebony chain under his armored plates. He continued up the stairs as the Bandit drew and nocked another arrow. Already in the man's face. Murtagh just gave him a Shove. That knocked him back and he fell over the wall. Murtagh heard a scream and a few moments later a loud thump and splash. Grabbing the arrow from his shoulder he pulled out the head of the shaped with a grunt, and with his left hand despite the pain used a healing spell to mend the wound. It was not as serious as he had expected, the shield spell had worked. It did not stop attacks, but softened blows and physical attacks. Making it a potent enchantment. If he could pair it with a Resist Magic enchantment it would be highly effective at protecting him. Also more experience in enchanting would make them stronger, so he could make himself highly resistant to both harm and Magic, but also immune to fire. When Thorn could breath fire, he would need not worry about Thorn hurting him.

/~Murtagh focus!~/ Came Thorn's thoughts as he began to rush down the stairs and out the bridge. Running as fast as he could he took the First guy by surprise as Murtagh summoned the power in his Throat.

FUS!

The Force of the wave was enough to Knock him off balance as Murtagh came in hacking and slashing with his sword. Spinning around from the left to the right, Murtagh knocked his axe from his hand and then Plunged the sword into the man's gut. Murtagh used his boot to kick him off the bridge. Plunging him into the water, the other guy on the Bridge took notice of Murtagh and aimed his bow at him just as Thorn swooped down to snatch him up making him scream in pain and terror. Running across the bridge Murtagh knocked shoulders into someone knocking them both back some. "You move like a pregnant cow!" Came a deep gutteral voice as he hefted a massive two handed axe over his head. Stumbling backwards onto the bridge Murtagh managed to avoid the downward swing as he took up a fighting stance.

"No one Bests an ORC!" He roared out as Murtagh unleashed a stream of Ice at him. Fighting on such a narrow ledge was not ideal, as the Orc had swung down so hard he had embedded his greataxe in the Stone of the bridge. Pushing forward Murtagh couldn't use his shout again as the power rebuilt in him. Focusing the Ice stream at his face, Murtagh could see him grunt against the bite of the cold. Thrusting his blade forward it was deflected off the armor he had, and Murtagh kept backing up as Ice started to cover his body. The Orcish armor was strong and sturdy, but the Ice was wearing him down.

Finally he dropped to one knee as Murtagh lifted his sword up and brought it down on his neck severing his head on one massive swing. Looking to his right, Murtagh could see Thorn had landed and suddenly bit the archer's head and shoulders as he lifted him up tossed him around and threw him against the hard rock wall of the mountain. With him not moving, Thorn roared in triumph. Collecting himself he cleaned his sword off and began to take stock of his situation.

-

Going through the two towers on both sides of the River Murtagh had found a small fortune in silver coins. The bandits had been busy, Magic items, armor, weapons. Potions. Also Murtagh had noticed that the armor he had had repaired the damage to it, from the arrow that had penetrated the shoulder mail. At least he didn't need to worry about that. In the end Murtagh was able to pick through some of the better gear for Looting. He left the armors like fur and leather. They were of minimal value, unless he improved them, and would simply weigh him down. The common weapons like Steel long swords iron arrows and such. The enchanter here allowed Murtagh to learn some enchantments and avoid hoisting additional weight back with him. He had nearly three thousand silver coins thanks to what the bandits carried, and a few dozen gold coins. heading back to Whiterun to sell his goods seemed like a good idea, he had at least a hundred pounds of armor and weapons to sell. He pointed out that a Horse would be good to carry it to Thorn.

Thorn turned his nose up at that and wondered why Murtagh would concern himself with such lowly creatures. A counter point was there were areas where a Horse could go easily that Thorn couldn't. As Thorn and Murtagh were about to set off again the sound of Thunder ripped through the sky, and rain began to pour down on them. Not wanting to travel in the Rain the Two decided to use the Tower on the south side of the river as a shelter until it passed.


	11. Chapter 10, The Calm before the Climb

Inheritance of Skyrim

Chapter 10  
The Calm before the Climb

By R. Reichelderfer

Thorn walked beside Murtagh on the road. The rain had not let up, and after three days Murtagh and Thorn struck out on foot. Covered in a raincloak, Murtagh had the hood up as he moved through the woods. The path from the towers turned north along the north western , northern, and north eastern side of the mountain. Still it was quite the walk on the cobble stone road. Thorn's claws tapped as the two took the opportunity to enjoy the woods. The scents of the rain and flowers that wafted through the air. Being together made the two keenly aware of their environment. Thorn's sharp eyes watching for movement and inhaling the air for strange scents like horses and people. The pair of them kept their eyes on the skies looking for dragons, as well.

Murtagh marveled at the wilderness. It was different than the empire. Many of the flowering plants were different. The trees as well. He was surprised that the road was was deserted, well of people. He could see plenty of wildlife, Deer, Elk, Foxes, even the occasional Wolf was spotted. In the empire he was used to Wolves existed only in the more untamed areas of Alagaesia. Thankfully none of them would have matched the size of the wolves of the Boer mountains. Most animals gave Thorn and Murtagh a wide berth. The only thing that concerned them would be bears, and dragons. The fact that Thorn had killed an older dragon amounted to both luck and circumstance. The City guard had been the key, and out here the two had no one else to assist them.

Of course on his adventures, more than once had been attacked by dragons. But somehow he had managed slay them, Feeling the rush of power had been invigorating. He could feel the power just seething in him, even now. During his adventures he had found a number of walls in the hold of Whiterun, that held strange markings and words that had called out to him. Infusing him with a number of new word he could now use for magic.

In addition to Fus, he knew the following words. Yol meaning fire allowing him to breath fire similar to a dragon. Kaan meaning Kyne and seemed to keep most wild animals from attacking him. It also made hunting easy, too easy. Also using it to hunt felt wrong. Then he had learned three words at once. It allowed him to throw his voice to just about any place he could see. It would prove useful. That event also lead to a very hard battle. Not only slaying the dragon that roosted there. But also a very powerful draugr. A Dragon Priest named Krosis. The Mask he had was also one very powerful item. The fight was one he wouldn't forget anytime soon. He mask he had found was a fairly potent item. Helping him focus on alchemy, archery, and lockpicking a bit easier.

The water ran through the river with a thundering noise as it rushed over rocks and down the waterfalls. Watching the other side he could see massive bears, almost as large as Thorn. They seemed content to ignore both of them as long as Murtagh nor Thorn got to close.

Turning around a bend Thorn turned his head as he watched a rabbit run from under a tree into the woods where thorn couldn't follow due to the trees. He was surprised that the woods were so thick and pristine. Having seen Murtagh's Memories of Alagasia. Normally around towns and cities the area was clear cut for miles to build homes, and real forests were harder to find, normally just a patch of woods where nobles hunted for their own pleasure. From his own flights Thorn had seen the large thick trees, all of them had been there for hundreds of years. He wondered why humans could be so wasteful in Alagaesia. Yet here it seemed the Nords cared for their lands greatly. While the Jarl Imposed hunting limits that were strictly imposed, he did allowed people to hunt for food, both for their family or to make a living. It was whole sale slaughter he preferred to avoid.

Looking down the path Thorn inhaled the scents on the air. With the wind blowing toward him he was able to get a number of scents, the two had been on the trail for a few weeks and wanted to get down to the first bridge before they made camp. Place to get some fresh water and some fish perhaps. As the pair moved down the hill towards the bend south Thorn could hear people approaching from the other side. He alerted Murtagh as it did not sound like guards or soldiers. But people up ahead. Thorn pulled back a bit behind Murtagh as he reached for his sword. As the pair headed to the bend, and found no one. Coming into view up a head was a single person in armor. They were on foot and had a massive two handed warhammer or battle axe on their backs. As the person approached he could see it was an Orc in some strange armor.

"You there, I've been looking for you Murtagh." That made Murtagh start to reach for his sword as the Orc said. "If I was here to fight I'd have slammed my hammer in your head by now. The Dawnguard has heard of you and your... dragon. We're looking for people to help us fight against the growing vampire menace. What do you say?"

Both Thorn and Murtagh had heard of the rumors of brazen attacks made by vampires. And Thorn had at night seen and felt those foul beasts when he was out hunting at night. While Thorn had destroyed them, both had considered it just rumors blown out of proportion in retelling.

"What's the Dawnguard?" Was Murtagh's question.

"We're vampire hunters. We search out and destroy those bloodsucking scum where ever we find them."

"Other than a few rumors, I haven't noticed any vampire menace."

The Orc almost snarled. "You're not paying attention then. Like most everyone else around here. Haven't you heard the Hall of the Vigilants has been destroyed? They never took the threat seriously, and now they've paid the price."

Not wanted to really get tied to any group, and retain his independence and knowing that he was simply. "Thorn and I will have to give it some thought and consideration." At the mental urging of thorn Murtagh relaxed his hand from his sword. "Serious consideration." Thorn nodded his head as the Orc seemed less then pleased with the answer but, his reply was acceptable.

"Alright if you decide to join us, Let me mark where Fort Dawnguard is on your map. Just remember, the longer you dawdle, the stronger the Vampires will become." Pulling out a map of Skyrim. The Orc pointed out where Fort Dawnguard was. Going on his way Murtagh shook his head as Thorn asked.

/~What do you think?~/

"I can understand an order to destroy the monsters, but I still don't want to owe allegiance to anyone."

/~Remember what Balgruuf said. Sooner or later we may need to choose sides.~/

"And what if that side leads to me decided I want to take the Imperial Dragon Throne for myself?" Murtagh asked point blank to Thorn.

Thorn wasn't surprised by that question it had been something of a dark point between them. And thinking for a while as the pair continued onward. /~If events of our deeds lead to you assuming the Imperial Dragon Throne, then I will stand by your side steadfastly. But as for you intentionally seeking out the Imperial Dragon Throne. Do you honestly want to rule others? To handle the day to day aspects of telling people what to do? What about when you become tired of it? In a hundred, or two hundred years? would you step down and allow someone else to assume the throne? What happens when you return and they do not wish to give up the throne? While I am sure that you would be a better king than the false one who enslaved us, do you really want this responsibility? To be chained to one place, needing to stay there making choices and decisions instead of delving into ruins long forgotten, and finding treasure and gems?~/

The questions made Murtagh think on it and he couldn't deny it. In his heart Murtagh knew the answer. "No I don't want the Imperial Dragon Throne. But I also don't want to give my loyalty to anyone either. And I fear that as Dragonborn, I will be forced to choose one side or the other. And as such they will seek to protect their own interests. And expect an oath of loyalty from me."

/~Then do not choose a faction until you know in your heart it is one you would serve willingly. Freely. Not by force or need. Let us search out Skyrim. See how this Empire manages it's lands, let us see how this Ulfric rules his people. In your heart see how subjects live under their respective ruler-ships and then let your heart and instincts guide you. They will not lead you astray.~/

As the pair seemed to reconcile their difference of opinions they reached the bridge when someone said, "Alright this..." And from behind a tree stepped a Khajiit in Glass armor with a hood on his head. Looking over Murtagh but then having seen Thorn turn his head over Murtagh baring his white fangs and growling deeply.

"This is where you get lost right?" Murtagh said sharply as the Khajiit said,

"Yes, yes this one will not trouble you again." at that point the Male Khajiit ran off across the bridge as fast as he could while Murtagh and Thorn began scouted for a place to make camp. The pair found a path up to some Nordic Ruins and with Thorn managing to get into the under lip was able to settle down as Murtagh started to set up camp out of the rain. "You get much bigger you will have to stay out in the rain." Murtagh teased as Thorn snorted softly in amusement. Thorn was nearly three months old, as near as Murtagh could guess. He figured that in a few more weeks he might try to start flying and riding on Thorn. Last time Thorn struggled so hard he could barely hold up the collective weight. He had chosen he wouldn't try to ride Thorn again until he was at least four months of age. Give thorn more time to grow and gain strength. Now, he was massive, not as large as Saphira was when he met her. But he was getting close.

Murtagh also noticed something. Every muscle under Thorn's scales where tightly packed and corded. His scales were stronger than steel plates. A bear had raked his claws against Thorn's scales and left no blemish. Soon, not even arrows would be able to harm Thorn. He carried the weight on him now with no effort. Thorn was also very strong, he noticed that his wings held the same strength Saphira's had when was being tended to by Eragon after their flight from Giliad. Thorn was stronger than her. By the time he reached her age, Thorn would surely out class her. Murtagh's thoughts of Saphira had gotten his attention and Murtagh shared what he remembered of her.

Inwardly Thorn saw her beauty, her strength and power. She would make a perfect mate. But her knowing who Murtagh was the son of... made that prospect difficult. But perhaps once she learned that Murtagh and Eragon were brothers. Then it might be possible. Still he might need to show her his strength. But then again, Galbatorix would have forced them to mate, and that was unacceptable. As Thorn turned his eyes to the forest beyond he could see flashes of lightning. No he would not take a mate, not as long as Galbatorix still drew breath. Until the false King was dead, Thorn resolved himself he would never become a father, he would never take a mate.

As Thorn and Murtagh settled in, The pair of them listened to the sound of the rain, and the thunder. Helping to relax them as the smell of cooking food came through the air.

-

The rain had broken and after a couple more weeks of travel, finally Murtagh and Thorn were near the outskirts of Ivarstead. The Murtagh was about to suggest to Thorn to remain hidden, but Thorn was adamant that he would accompany Murtagh into the areas of cities, towns, and villages. If the two were to be heroes and help protect this land from what ever evil was stalking it. Then Thorn would need to be able to move and act around these places with out needing to worry about being shot by archers. Thorn even laid down to allow Murtagh into his saddle so he could ride Thorn into the village. Even if Thorn was walking.

Against his better judgement. Murtagh got into the saddle and allowed Thorn to carry him into view of the town. To say there was a commotion was an understatement. Guards of the town had called an alarm and some came running, weapons drawn. Thorn turned to allow Murtagh to be seen in the saddle which caused the guards to stop in their tracks. Communicating silently with Murtagh thorn explained, /~Guide me as you would a horse. Let them think I am more animal than anything.~/. Thorn was playing dumb as he looked around, as Murtagh tapped him on the sides with his feet and Thorn turned to have Thorn walk towards the village. A number of the guards were just dumbstruck at the sight.

One came up and said, "You you can't bring that beast into town!" Thorn held back any response to being called a beast as Murtagh looked down and spoke firmly.

"Thorn is harmless unless you provoke, antagonize. or pester him." Murtagh said firmly.

"I said..." and the guards words were cut off as Murtagh turned and gave a very nasty look. Thorn also responded making the guard back off. Turning with a softer gaze at that point.

"And I said Thorn is harmless. Don't worry he has recently been fed, and as long as he's left alone he won't harm anyone." Murtagh said as he continued to ride thorn into town. In the four weeks it took to get to Ivarstead, and Thorn had a massive growth spurt. His shoulder stood well over Murtagh's head. And stood just over ten feet tall. Moving through town people were peeking out of their homes at the sight. A dragon was one thing people ran from but seeing someone actually ride one into town was a sight. Leading Thorn towards the local tavern he also spotted a Barrow, and changed the direction of Thorn as he moved through the cobblestone road. Moving out side of the building and under the trees, Thorn laid down on his belly allowing Murtagh to dismount and then pointed to the top of the Barrow which had a massive stone cover and said. "STAY!"

Not trusting the strength of the dome with his weight Thorn moved to the side and laid down. Murtagh took off a couple of things from his saddle and began to adjust the straps of Thorn so he would be more comfortable. Thorn laid his head down and closed his eyes. It had been an exhausting four weeks of travel Thorn looked forward to some rest and sleep. With the sun starting to set behind the mountain Murtagh headed to the tavern. He did not want to start climbing the mountain and end up there at night. So heading into the tavern the sound of usic could be heard as he over heard someone say, "I don't want you going near the barrow, I told you it's haunted, now it's got that dragon laying beside it!"

The Haunted barrow got Murtagh's interest peeked, He got a message from thorn telling him, /~I can hear someone coming to the surface inside the barrow. I smell them as well.~/ The information that Murtagh got was fairly eery as he heard what sounded like a ghostly voice telling him to Leave the place. Thorn moves his head into the area of the barrow and issued an extremely loud growling sound as Thorn could hear someone running off behind a circular depression and slamming a door shut.

From what Murtagh gathered it wasn't likely haunted. Most likely someone hiding in the barrow looking for some sort of treasure. Heading up to the bar as he said, "Trouble with the Barrow?" He asked the tavern keeper.

Swallowing hard and unsure what to say to someone who had managed to tame and ride a dragon. "Yes sir. There ain't much more to tell... they're haunted and you should stay away. Look, I've seen one of the spirits with my very own eyes. When it glared at me, I swear it burned right through my soul."

"The ghosts bother or come into the town?" Asked Murtagh.

"Fortunately, they seem to be sticking to the barrow. I think they're guarding it. Certainly isn't helping my business any; who'd want to rent a room anywhere near a haunted barrow?"

"Maybe I could do something about it. Has anyone in recent memory enter the Barrow?"

"If you think there's anything you can do, be my guest." With "About a year or two ago, some fella named Wyndelius came through; said he was some kind of a treasure hunter. I warned him not to go in there, just like I warned you. The very next night we heard screams from the barrow, and that was it. We never saw him again."

Murtagh gave a nod as he says, "Alright. I'll take a room for two weeks." And pulling out a number of coins that could keep the Tavern owner happen Murtagh said, "Keep the excess."

"Yes sir, This way to your room." And Murtagh

-

Heading into the barrow after he had left his bags in his room. Murtagh looked around as he opened the door to the stair well. He drew his bow and readied an arrow. Moving down the wooden stair case. He was careful descending it, making sure that he stepped on no loose boards or planks. He had at least once had someone rig one of these steps to collapse under him. Making sure that it would support his full weight before he went on. The Barrow was musty, with the smell of fetid meat. Walking around the place he focused on his surroundings. Looking down the hall he could see lit torches and fires braziers keeping the place well lit. Moving carefully he narrowed his eyes making sure that he was on guard. That was something that always creeped Murtagh out. How and why those fires were always lit.

As he moved down the hallway his boots stepped on the cold hard stone as he heard someone in the distance. He could see a fallen support column leaning from the left side of the hallway impacted into the right wall, roots or vines hung down from the ceiling, and the stone worked floor was all broken up due to roots from trees in the forest coming down. The holes in the barrow walls held the remains of long dead nords as the young Dragon Rider crept along.

What had happened he wondered. Before coming to this land, this world. Murtagh almost never took risks that endangered himself. Preferring to live a life of safety and anonymity. Now, he was delving into long forgotten tombs, searching for treasure, and building his power. That didn't explain why he would go out of his way to help people he did not know. Such as Ysolda, retrieving the Golden Claw. And while he had indeed retrieved it, he had bought the claw from the Riverwood traders for ten times it's weight in silver. Finding Aren's Sword. Still, he wondered. Had he changed that much?

And if he was changing, who or what he would be come. His thoughts were instantly brought back to the present as he heard a voice.

_"Does someone Live, among the dead?"_ The voice was hallow and errie as he moved down the hallway. He could see in the distance a portcullis with a gate in the top of it, as the voice came once more._ "Leave, leave, leave this place!"_

Getting down to the end of the hallway, Murtagh saw another draugr body in the area ahead of him and then to his right he head that same eerie voice. Standing on the other side of a gate, Murtagh saw a Spirit. As it began to Wail Murtagh on reflex lifted and drew back his bow before the Spirit could react and let the arrow fly. The arrow struck between the gates and impacted the shoulder of the Ghost. Making him recoil and pull back. "Blast it all!" he heard screamed out as he watched the ghost run off down the hall. On the ground he saw splatters of fresh blood trail off. Looking around Murtagh couldn't see a lever or chain. Behind him he could see another room and what looked like a couple levers. The room had another portcullis and after getting in he noticed the four levers.

The Puzzle was fairly simple to solve, once he realized that one lever sprayed poison darts. Simply lift the two levers closet to the door. And it left all three of the doorways open. Following the trail of blood Murtagh came to another doorway. It was a double doorway, stairs leading down and on the bottom a second lowered portcullis. He could see on the right side of the wall two holes where spikes would jet out. Looking around to make sure that spears would not strike him Murtagh pulled the chain as it opened the Portcullis and while he was looking for possible trip wires or pressure plates, the spikes jutted out and then retracted.

"Clever." he thought and would remember that if he needed it. Following the blood he moved down the hall and around the corner. At that point Murtagh was almost taken by surprise as he heard the flames, crackling and then as he turned his head around the corner saw the ghost holding a charged fireball in both hands. And when he saw Murtagh he unleashed it into the room.

"NONE SHALL TAKE MY TREASURE!" He screamed out as Murtagh pulled back and the room he was in exploded with fire. The magical fire burned, searing his hair, eyebrows and made him retreat. His skin blistered and burned as a second fireball was throw into the room. Staggering back Murtagh moved back to the stairs as the foot steps began to approach him. The second fire ball burst into the room and was followed rapidly by a third. Taken back by how powerful that spell was he moved up the stairs and grabbed hold of that chain. Pulling it through a groove he watched and listened for the man to approach. And as he heard him coming up the stairs Murtagh pulled the chain as it slammed the Portcullis down, followed by a second one.

Moment later he heard, "None shall!" and then he heard the sound of the spears jutting out followed by a scream of pain, and a gurgle. He had not seen a chain in the area between the two stairs so Murtagh pulled back as he lifted his hand up and used magic to sooth his wounds. As the healing magic flowed through him he gasped feeling the burning start to sooth as his armor was still hot and burning. The magic channeling through him began to heal the blistered skin and burned face. He could feel his heart beat strongly as the magic mended his wounds. He could hear the gurgling of a death rattle from the other room, as Murtagh held his place to make sure that every ache and pain was gone. Now all he had to do was wait for his mana to recover as well.

This time ready with a Ward up and and full strength Murtagh had put away his bow, and drawn his sword. Going through and down the area where the gate was Murtagh looked through the gate and saw the no spectral form of a male Dunmer with two bloody splotches on his chest. One in the torso and the gut. Blood ran down his lips as he laid there. His Red eyes still as he looked dirty and decrepit. Coming over Murtagh could see blood on the left side of the wall as Murtagh stabbed his enemy into the head making sure that he was really dead through the grate and then he lifted the gate so he could investigate the barrow.

Returning from the Barrow with a number of potions in his back and some other loot. Murtagh headed into the tavern. Slowly approaching the innkeeper Murtagh as he said. "Here I think you should read this." and handing the journal to the innkeeper.

"Let me see that! ...I can't believe this... It was all just a fabrication of this Wyndelius character? I can't believe we were so stupid. Well, least I can do is give you something for taking care of him. If you won't accept it as a payment, consider it a gift." With it the innkeeper had headed over to a Chest and produced a claw similar to the Gold dragon claw, The body of the claw had to be made of gold. While the claws them selves were made out of beautiful and ornately carved sapphires. Holding it up Murtagh spoke.

"This must be the Claw he was referring to. Thank you. I'll explore and clear out the Barrow soon enough." At that point Murtagh headed into his room to remove his armor and get some much needed rest after the weeks of travel and that impromptu adventure.


	12. Chapter 11, The Long Climb

Inheritance of Skyrim

Chapter 11  
The Long Climb

by. R. Reichelderfer

Having solved the issue of the Barrow, the next day he had started up the Mountain. Even taking the supplies that Klimmik was suppose to deliver, Thorn carried them up on his back. Murtagh did not ride Thorn, as he went up. Thinking on the emblems. Having taken time to learn and understand the dragon language. Murtagh and thorn read the emblems. The path had had it's dangers. Frost trolls mostly. Nothing too dangerous as they were not a danger to Murtagh nor Thorn. The Pair were battered by the ice cold winds. The trip up the mountain took nearly a week's time. Some goats, and the trolls had provided Thorn some good food as the pair would reach High Hrothgar by high noon. Packing up the make shift camp the pair of them moved on. Walking through the crevasses the winds were too strong to allow Thorn to fly. He couldn't go much higher before the winds only seemed to push him down. But once in a while Thorn thought that about them he had glimpsed a massive dragon moving around. But there was no attacks so it could have been tricks of light. But Thorn could smell another dragon.

For now the pair were content to continue on. Murtagh figured that once he was accepted as this Dragonborn. He would have protection from both Imperial and Stormcloaks and would be free to pursue his own goals and desires. As the ice and stone cracked under Thorn's weight Murtagh had given little thought to the Emblems. Thorn seemed to have more desire to sit and meditate on them. As if with each one he gains some sort of hidden knowledge. Or perhaps instinctive understanding. The air was thin, breathing was hard as the pair of them had to take their time. At this point they were only three quarters the way up the mountain.

Moving around the path Murtagh looked to the sight of a massive stone castle, or monastery. If you believed the latter. Approaching the two of them took their time reaching the last two emblems. Finally once Thorn was satisfied. Both he and Murtagh had begun to walk up to the massive double doors. They were large enough that Thorn could enter the place. Removing his helmet Murtagh debated having his sword drawn. Normally when people were summoned this way, it was to their deaths. Even with Thorn, having heard how Ulfric had murdered or killed the High king, and how the Greybeards could kill him with a word made them both that was Alagaesia. Not Skyrim. Placing the Klimmik's offering in the chest, he cleared his head. Closing his eyes Murtagh shook his head and marched up the stairs as Thorn stepped on the stone steps to follow his rider.

Taking hold of the massive doors Murtagh pulled them wide open and was blasted by hot air. Well hotter that the air outside as he and Thorn moved inside. Looking around Thorn narrowed his eyes as he could see four robed men walking down stairs as Murtagh and Thorn slowly approached him. The high vaulted ceilings allowed Thorn to stand at his full height. The monks in the robes when the saw the massive red dragon behind the young warrior they had summoned. Murtagh's cold hard eyes looked at then as Thorn snorted. Smoke left his nose as he settled down on his belly. His ruby red eyes peered at them watching everything they did and said.

The monk's looked at Thorn and they seemed surprised as one of them began to approach Murtagh. A final look at Thorn and the Monk said. "So a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age."

Inhaling and speaking with an air of authority that had started to come easier to him. "I am Answering your summons."

The old monk replied, "We shall see if you truly have the gift." Continuing, "Sho us Dragonborn, Let us taste of your voice.

Pulling the power he felt in his throat Murtagh was almost ready to use his Fire Breath, but as he unleashed his voice. He Roared out, "FUS!"

The power made he issued forth made the old monk stumble back. Part of it had clipped his companion making him recoil. As they recovered the one who addressed him said.

"Dragonborn, it is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar." With a bow he spoke. "I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. Tell us Dragonborn, Where did you befriend this Dragon?"

The Question had caught Murtagh off guard as well as Thorn. Keeping most of it to themselves. Thorn and Murtagh both explained about Dragon Riders and Alagaesia. Leaving large amounts of information out. But the Greybeards were surprised that Thorn could not speak as the Dragons did. But rather spoke through telepathy. Finally when it was clear that neither Murtagh nor Thorn would elaborate on the Dragon Riders. Arngeir asked of Murtagh.

"Now tell us, Dragonborn, why have you come?"

The question caught Murtagh off guard. Thorn was also surprised. Murtagh's reply was. "You are the ones who summoned me."

"And you are the one who chose to answer the summons." The Smirk on Arngeir's face was evident. Thorn laughed softly behind Murtagh. Annoyed he said.

"I want to find out what it means to be Dragonborn."

With a nod Arngeir said, "We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you."

"You mean I am not the only Dragonborn?"

"You are not the first. There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortalkind. Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age... that is not ours to know. You are the only one that has been revealed thus far. That is all I can say."

Crossing his arms, Murtagh's annoyance was evident. But inhaling deeply he said, "I call no one master, But I am ready and willing to learn." Murtagh said. Arngeir nodded and bowed his head.

"We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny. And perhaps as we understand each other, in time you will share more of your knowledge of Alagaesia with us, and the Dragons of these lands."

"What is my Destiny?" was all Murtagh asked.

"That is for you to discover, we can show you the way to find it, but not it's destination."

"Who are you, What is this place?" Murtagh finally asked. He was curious as he looked around at the stone work, Cut, centuries old. Running his hand over the cut stone work as he listened to Arngeir.

"We are the Greybeards, followers of The Way of The Voice. You stand in High Hrogthgar, on the slopes of Kynarath's sacred mountain. Here we commune with the voice of the Sky, and strive to achive balance with our inner and outer selves."

"I am ready to begin." Finally Murtagh said.

"You have Shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the Inborn gift." Moving to the Center of the Chamber Murtagh felt uneasy at all the eyes on him. Even though there were only four people here Murtagh still felt uneasy. "But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path that has been laid out before you. That remains to be seen." Motioning Murtagh to the Center area Arngeir continued as Murtagh took his place. "Without Training you have already taken the first steps to projecting your voice into a Thu'um, a Shout."

"Now let us see if you are willing and able to Learn. When you shout you speak in the language of dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood, gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All shouts are made up of three Words of Power. As you master each Eord, your Shouts will become progressively stronger. Master Einarth will now teach you "RO," the Second word in Unrelenting Force. Ro means Balance in the dragon tongue, combine it with 'FUS,' - Force - to focus your Thu'um more sharply."

A second of the Greybeards came up as he looked down at the ground and said, "Ro." and a wave of power erupted from his mouth impacting the ground at Murtagh's feet. He could see the ground heave and crack as the word in dragon script came up glowing as the meaning and the word took root inside of Murtagh's mind. Filled with the strength of this new word, he could hear the surprise of Arngeir.

"You learn a new word like a master... you truly do have the gift. But learning a Word of Power is only the first step... you must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout." Continuing, "Well that is how the rest of us learn shouts. As Dragonborn you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly."

This concerned Murtagh as he wondered if he would need to go out and slay yet another dragon. But Arngeir continued. "As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of 'Ro". Looking over at the monk he began to glow as Murtagh could feel him channeling energy into him. The understanding of the shout and the word grew allowing him to understand how to effect the balance around him with his shout. "Now let us see how quickly you can master your New Thu'um."

Following their Direction as Murtagh stood with his back to a wall looking towards the doors he came in. Thorn was laying on his belly to his right out of the way of the strike area he hoped. "Use your Unrelenting Force shout to strike the targets as they appear." Thorn took note of the words Fiik Lo Sah as Murtagh used his stronger shout to strike the phantom targets. Impressed with his skill and quick mastery. Murtagh's Next Lesson took place in the courtyard. There he started to learn a new shout, Whirlwind Sprint.

Learning it quickly, Murtagh was able to complete the task of Traveling through a gate on his second attempt. While it carried him for a fair distance, it did not take him through the gate. So it took a second attempt for him to get through continuing to run at the very end of the shout to get through. What had surprised him the most was there was only one last test. He had expected to be training for weeks or months on end. The Final test was to retrieve the war horn of Jurgen Windcaller who was buried at Ustengrav, an ancient fane in the marshes of Hjaalmarch. When it was marked on his map. Murtagh realized that he had months of travel ahead of him.

The journey it's self was part of the test. Thorn said he would fly them, Murtagh had wanted Thorn to grow stronger and older. But Thorn said. /~I am positive I can make the journey. Providing I am not laden down with excess weight. I will turn a journey of months into days or weeks. We will fly and you will ride.~/ Thorn's voice indicated he would not take no for an answer. With Sun setting and not wanting to fly at night. Murtagh and Thorn were allowed to spend the night at High Hrothgar. Murtagh and Thorn returned to the main hall where Thorn could sleep. Thorn asking of Master Arngeir various questions. Which lead to the discovery of the fact there was a dragon above at the top of the mountain. Paarthunax. The Same dragon that had pitied men and taught then the Thu'um. Thorn had desired to meet him, but he could not reach through the gale force winds, nor pass through the gate to the top of the mountain.

So for now, Murtagh was bedding down and storing his excess gear in High Hrothgar. Thorn rested by the fires in the main hall, sleeping and resting for the flight tomorrow. Thorn had continued to talk into the late hours with the Greybeards. About Dragons and history, Despite the coaching and hard attempts. Thorn could not vocalize the words to project his own Thu'um. The Greybeards adviced Thorn to seek balance within himself, and to pray to Akatosh, father of all dragons for that blessing. That for now, It was part of Akatosh's plan and his destiny that he be denied the Thu'um. When he would gain the ability to use the Thu'um, only time would tell. 


	13. Chapter 12, Flight of the Dragons

Inheritance Of Skyrim

Chapter 12

Flight of the Dragons

By R. Reichelderfer

Murtagh and Thorn were finally ready, placing a number of their items into High Hrothgar for safe storage. With a week's provisions Murtagh and Thorn should be good to go. Strapping his legs into the saddle's Stirups he made sure that the arrows and bow were secured, as was his sword. Finally with Thorn walking to the edge of the mountain they looked over to the west. And with the sun raising behind the mountain they could see the light spreading over the mountains below and then as stones were knocked down, Thorn spread his wings and leaped, his wings carried up up aiding to his jump as he soared down the side of the mountain. Wind tore through Murtagh's hair, unlike before where as Thorn's wings had strained to carry him, now they took the weight with ease. As he dived through the air, Murtagh whooped and hollered in sheer joy. He had ridden Saphira once when she took him across the river. A short hopping jump but now this was flight, true flight.

He understood what Eragon felt when he was flying with Saphira. /~Now we are free Murtagh, we are finally free~/ Free of the bonds to Galbatorix, free of the bonds of gravity. With his powerful wings Thorn took one flap down as he ended his dive and began to level off. His wings flapped nice and hard as Murtagh and Thorn flew over the remains of Helgen. A Roar of Joy escape Thorn's throat as he allowed himself to roll over allowing Murtagh to see all the workers repairing the damage to the city from the dragon attack. Murtagh had begun to finance the repair of the city. Work that was coming along very nicely. Selling all sorts of loot had allowed it to progress very rapidly for thirty five thousand gold, that included a manor home for himself and an area for Thorn to rest in with out the need of stables.

Moving through the mountains Thorn was a bolt of red as he tore across the sky tucking his wings and as he flew over the forest appearing and flying by faster then people could react. The journey what would take months would only take days, if a week. He had already crossed in a few minutes what would taken him days or weeks of travel time. With Thorn diving and climbing he passed over various mountain areas and into the plains of white run hold.

/~Now I understand what Eragon feels.~/ Murtagh said telepathically. He could feel Thorn's amusement

/~Let me show you what flying is really like.~/

/~How?~/

/~Relax and trust me.~/ Thorn told Murtagh as Thorn began to draw Murtagh's consciousness out of his body, and into his own. Murtagh could feel himself drawn between Thorn and himself until how he felt Thorn fly. He could feel his muscles and wings. Amazed at how Thorn used his tail so much for control and steering. Murtagh made a note to protect Thorn's tail in combat. As he was not in control of himself he could feel Thorn lift his head and look back. He could see himself with a blank expressionless face holding tight in the saddle. He could see how some colors were duller and others brightened. When he commented, Thorn said, /~It is how I am.~/

After the two separated, they continued to fly through out the sky performing all sorts of Loops and twists. Just enjoying themselves for hours on end. Finally as the pair spotted Bleak Falls Barrow and Riverwood down below. At first Murtagh thought about heading down to Riverwood to sleep in the Inn. But something about the owner Delphine made him nervous. She had asked him if the rumors were true that he had enslaved a dragon. It was enough to make him walk out, she had wanted to keep pressing him for question and it made him leave. The fact her thoughts were tightly guarded he couldn't reach into her mind with out making force of it. So flapping his Wings Thorn sailed over the small town angling his decent to the temple platform after making sure that there were no bandits or trouble there when they landed. Thorn landed on the ground below the main entrance. The snow covered ground made him leave some large tracks behind not caring to use his tail to sweep them away. Thorn could see the carved stone with some resemblance to dragon heads.

Moving up the steps beside Murtagh he was surprised to see how strong the posts were as Murtagh commented. "Might make a good home. Hire some builders, some servants. Clean the dead out of the place. What do you think?"

Thorn was amused as he said, /~If you would like sleeping in a graveyard where the corpses liked to move around of their own free will. I would rather find another place.~/ Murtagh was amused as the pair walked up the steps out of the freezing snow and wind. Taking hold of the the massive door ring Murtagh pulled one of the doors open nice and wide allowing Thorn to slip inside as Murtagh came to close it back. The door was maybe twenty feet high The inside of the Barrow had the wall on the left side collapsed and exposed to the snow and wind. But deeper inside it was warmer and more sheltered.

Looking around he could smell the old blood from the corpses of the bandits that Murtagh had killed on his first pass through here. He could also smell skeevers. The support columns had with stood the test of time as Thorn moved through. His head moved to the side as he saw three pillars in the middle of the room with stone blocks that had fallen. The sound of Skeever's chittering made him lick his lips. Thorn had developed a taste for the pests while he was growing up in Dragons Reach. Even going down in the basements to hunt when he was the size of a large dog.

Moving along he mentioned to Murtagh to be quiet. Moving through the fallen debris Thorn tucked his wings Thorn crept along. Murtagh was surprised that for being so large Thorn was able to move silent. As he moved around a pillar he would peer on the other side and move around to where the camp fire had been long since exhausted. He could see four skeevers chewing on a human corpse, little more than a pile of bones Thorn was able to ambush the skeevers. There was a massive Squeek from one of them as Thorn was able to rush them from behind the pillar to snatch one up in his jaws shaking his head to kill the rat. Dropping it he turned his attention to the other three that had chose to attack Thorn. Something that always amused him, Skeevers were always fearless.

One slash of his claws tore a second skeever nearly in half as the other two were able to claw and bite onto Thorn. Making him snarl and thrash some. Wolves, bears, they didn't concern him they couldn't bite through his scales. Skeevers, their teeth were so sharp they were more that able to bite through his scales so as his blood trickled down his red scales Thorn slammed into one of the pillars smashing the skeever to death. The other one was biting at his throat making him reach up with one of his Taloned claws and grapple it. Slamming his foot into the ground there was a loud squeak and a splatter of blood. Thorn gave a snarl as Murtagh came up and with a healing spell healed the cuts and bites on Thorn.

Leaning down to take the over sized rodent into his jaws Thorn held it in his claw and ripped the skeever in half before swallowing the front half. Heading to the one he slammed into the pillar Thorn began to consume his dinner. The four of them made a fairly good meal, once he was sated he looked down the hall and stairs. And began to go exploring.

"Where are you going?" Murtagh asked as he was finished assembling fire wood and moving what was left of the remains of those bandits he had killed. Murtagh had not expected to return.

/~Exploring, other than through your eyes I can't explore these places. And I want to look around before I get too large." Lowering his head he snorted when Murtagh said, "You get stuck, I'll say I told you so."

Thorn crept along down the tunnel, he was small enough that he could get through it with out the need to actually hunch down. His head and neck needed to extend so he wouldn't hit his head on the ceiling. He could smell the old dusty scent. From what he recalled the dead were buried deeper inside. The tunnel was dusty as the steps and stone floor creaked under his weight. Moving side to side he could see the light from fires in the distance. Spider webs stretched along the ceiling, clinging to the walls and floors. Moving down the stone steps and onto the floor he could see the alcove in the distances as the hall turned to the left. A light from the Stone Brazier caught his his head to look around the corner as the fire burned seemingly with out end. Coming over Thorn sniffed as he could smell the magic keeping it alight for thousands of years.

To the left as he rounded the corner he could see roots and vines of some manner hanging down from the walls and ceilings. They had torn up the ground stones as he moved on. Continuing down the chamber. Moving carefully he snorted, As much as he wanted to go on he did not want to get wedged into an area he couldn't get out. /~Made by people who worshiped dragons, they certainly did not make these tunnels fit for a dragon!~/ Thorn Scoffed. Backing his way out he rejoined Murtagh who had set up a makeshift camping sight. Moving over to where there was some freshly fallen Snow Thorn began to lick the Snow up from where the wall had collapsed from the outside inward. Once it had melted and sated his thirst he returned to Murtagh.

Helping keep his rider warm with his inner fire he relaxed. The pair, rider and dragon began to share memories and dreams.

-

Standing just below the peak of a mountain Murtagh could see Thorn resting on the ground battered, bloodied but alive. Panting out he looked at the top of the peak above Thorn, dozens of dragons were perched upon the mountain top, each and every one of them watching and staring at him and Thorn. With a series of roars that shook the very mountain to it's roots. The dragons roared in unison. He could seem the all spreading their wings and taking to the air, Fire and ice streaming from their jaws. Roars and shouts whipping the wind and snow up. Causing gale force winds.

**"Dovahkiin" **A voice said behind him as he saw a massive dragon almost ten times the size of Thorn resting on a massive word wall. The dragon's features and face was scared and wore. His eyes pale orbs set in the stoney grey face. Behind him he could see in the sky as far as the eye could see all over the skies of Skyrim dragons everywhere. Flying and diving, roaring and shouting. Fire and frost spewing from their mouths. Motion caught his attention as a new dragon landed, this one red, and like the ancient dragon, was easily ten times the size of Thorn. As the Dragon was about to Speak, Murtagh woke up. Leaning against Thorn trembling and unsure.


End file.
